Síndrome de Couvade
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: ¿Han escuchado hablar de este sindrome? Hermione esta embarazada de Draco pero ella no es exactamente la que tienelos mareos, mi antogos sino el. COMPLETO.
1. Capitulo 1

**Síndrome de Couvade**

Me reí cuando finalice la historia que le estaba contando a Severus, no lo pude evitar, pero a pesar de ser los amigos de mi esposa aun me seguían cayendo mal, talvez era la costumbre, hablando de ella hacia dos días que la notaba sumamente nerviosa, no me e atrevido a preguntarle, me preocupa pero aun me es difícil mostrarlo, que esperaban que cambiara los hábitos de toda mi vida en dos años, uno de novios y otro de casado, pues no, esto no es una historia mágica ni un cuento de hadas, ahora que lo digo suena realmente tonto siendo yo un mago, si un mago y uno muy famoso e importante e de resaltar el mismo Draco Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna Malfoy gran contribuyente en la derrota del señor oscuro, y no, no pienso decir su nombre y punto.

Como les decía, bien talvez no les dije llevo un año y algo casado con Hermione Granger ahora Hermione Malfoy, por supuesto eso solo lo digo cuando ella no esta, es que no le gusta utilizar mi apellido, ¡mujeres! parece que todas son feministas, se preguntaran como terminamos juntos, es algo que ni siquiera nosotros comprendemos, para ser exactos lo nuestro comenzó hace tres años teníamos 20, el señor oscuro estaba tomando fuerzas y al igual que Severus muy a mi pesar me un a Dumbledor pero no quería ser su lacayo como lo seria con le señor oscuro pero por supuesto que lo fui al menos al principio o eso creí, esta de mas decir que no fue fácil integrarse a la susodicha orden, antes de integrarme fui entrenado por Severus en varias técnicas para no ser descubierto, su esposa también fue de gran ayuda, si aunque no lo crean yo casi me voy de cabeza al enterarme fue realmente raro, pero de eso no se trata la historia me estoy saliendo de contesto, como les decia, ahora me encuentro en el despacho de severus hablando animadamente mientras Hermione se encuentra algo o muy nerviosa.

-Draco te veo después te parece, ahora me encuentro muy ocupado- dice indicándome con la mirada que lo que le preocupa es la actitud de mi esposa, yo asiento mientras me despido de el, salgo rumbo a la mansión algo modesta, no iban a pensar que mis padres me iban a perdonar haberme cambiado de bando así como así esta bien que sea su único hijo pero no es para tanto, por supuesto que cuando los defendí ante la corte, su enojo disminuyo un poco y cuando me case con Hermione.. digamos que volvió a aumentar pero no me podían dejar en la calle, así que me dieron parte de la fortuna hasta que ellos murieran y creo que para eso aun falta un muy, muy largo tiempo estoy seguro que ellos se encargaran de eso.

Al atravesar la puerta, un elfo domestico que ya mas de una vez e querido patear pero fui descubierto en el intento nos recibe con una sonrisa tonta.

-Ama Hermione- volvemos con los nombres odio que mi esposa les de tanta libertas- ¿Gusta una taza de te?

-Si, gracias- y antes de que empiece con su absurdas alabanzas..

-Yo también quiero uno- y así por fin se marcha y antes de que yo pueda empezar a interrogarla vuelve diciendo que el te esta servid nos dirigimos a la sala, tomo un sorbo de te, veo que sus manos están temblando, resoplo es suficiente hora de saber que es lo que pasa.

-Hermione, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto yendo directamente al grano, nunca se me dio eso de las sutilezas.

-A que te refieres, todo esta bien- dice nerviosa.

-No me engañas que sucede- insisto, veo que da un fuerte trago mientras se sienta yo me mantengo en pie.

-Draco, estoy embaraza.

-¿.......?

-¿Draco?- no estoy seguro en que momento se acerca a mi y menos en que momento e dejado caer la taza, abrir los ojos desorbitadamente y ponerme mas pálido que nunca.

-¿Embarazada?- balbuceo, no se si estoy soñando, pero se que no esta bromeado, ella no acostumbra a ser bromas de este tipo además hoy no es día de los inocentes ¿O si? No estoy seguro que no lo es. No se como pero levanto la vista hasta donde esta ella y veo en sus ojos algo que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

Miedo.

Pero no es el tipo de miedo de ser lastimado físicamente sino sentimentalmente lo vi varias veces en el transcurso de nuestro noviazgo.

-¿Estas molesto?- me pregunta con voz temblorosa, en verdad no lo se, es la primera vez que pienso en lago así nunca hablamos de esto seriamente y realmente no se que hacer creo que preferiría enfrentarme al señor oscuro que a esto, las lagrimas comienzan a asomarse por sus ojos y empiezo a desesperarme ¿Qué hago? Bien en esto momentos no trabaja la razón solo los impulso así que la agarro de los hombros la atraigo a mi como si fuera un robot y digo:  
-por supuesto que no es maravilloso- espero haber sido convincente, siento sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo por lo viste si lo fui.

-¡Oh Draco! Me alegro tanto creí que no te daría gusto, pero esto es maravilloso te imaginas un hijo tuyo y nuestro, ¿Qué será niña o niño? ¿Qué prefieres?- y así sigue realmente yo no la estoy escuchando y sigo sin hacerlo cuando llegamos a la alcoba sigo medio impactado con la noticia escucho a Hermione hablar hasta que se duerme con una sonrisa en el rostro, y yo sigo sin saber que hacer, ¡Un hijo! Se imagina ¡Un hijo! Voy a tener un hijo, y como sin un rayo me impactara mis neuronas empiezan a funcionar, voy a tener un hijo, un hijo volteo a ver a mi pareja que me sigue abrazando con una sonrisa en el rostro y por primera vez desde que me dio la noticia sonrió.

**Continuara.....**

¡Hola! Este es mi nuevo proyecto espero que les haya gustado, por supuesto que aquí no termina la historia se que es algo corto pero ya los demás no lo serán, para los que no lo sepan este síndrome es poco conocido afecta a un 10% de los futuros padres, se trata de que el padre empieza a sentir los síntomas del embarazo que tiene su mujer.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Me desperté nuevamente con sueño hacia un mes que me pasaba eso y no era mi costumbre despertarme tarde, ni la de mi esposa, pero pensé que la razón era el embarazo del cual me había enterado apenas ayer, momento si yo me entere ayer ¿Quién mas lo sabría? Con pesar me levanto, ella ya no esta en la cama lo cual me resulta raro.

-Draco- me dice entrando ya vestida- ¿Quieres desayunar?- yo asiento se nota que esta contenta, creo que su mayor miedo fue que yo no quisiera un hijo. Llego hasta el comedor, por lo visto no tuvo intenciones de esperarme porque ya esta devorando lo que hay, un café humeante me espera, huele delicioso, antes de que el liquido llegue por completo a mi garganta corro lo mas rápido que puedo para llegar al baño de la planta bajo donde deposito lo que tenia intenciones de beber, Hermione viene a averiguar que a pasado, le digo que estoy bien que seguramente fue por algo que comí de la calle ayer, pero realmente creo que fue la comida que hizo ayer, si ella s hija de muggles pero que digamos la cocina no es su fuerte y muy rara vez es cuando cocina afortunadamente, ya un poco mejor salgo del baño para encontrarme con su cara de preocupación que al verme mejor cambia mostrándome una sonrisa.

-Vemos, tengo tantas ganas que los demás se enteren de esto- me dice mientras coge mi mano, si mas remedio la sigo muy a mi pesar, honestamente no m quiero topar con esos.

-Llegamos a la casa de Potter, un basurero a mi parecer, es domingo por lo general este día nos reunimos todos mejor dicho todos ellos sus amiguitos mi único cosuelo es que Blaise también esta aquí, ¿Qué como lo metí aquí? Pues era eso o le quitaba el sueldo no me iba a pensar quedar solo con esta bola de, de... ni se como llamarlos, como es muy temprano solo encuentro a Potter y a la señora Potter si esa pelirroja, Hermione se enfrasca en una conversación con ella dejándome fuera de la conversación con Potter.

-Hola- me dice no muy convencido.

-Hola- digo de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo has estado?- esto de portarse amable ya me esta cansando y eso que nomás llevamos una palabra cruzada.

-Bien- digo sin muchos ánimos -¿Y tu?

También.

-Ah.

-Te parece si nos ignoramos hasta que vuelvan las chicas.

-Si- si, así termino nuestra conversación gracias a Merlín, nos ignoramos mutuamente hasta que Potter decide prender ese aparato muggle llamado televisor que también esta en mi casa y no es por nada pero el susodicho aparatito ya me esta cayendo bien, nos entretenemos hasta que empieza a llegar la demás gente y como me lo esperaba Blaise es el ultimo en llegar.

-Tío, tío- una voz hace que por inercia me agache hasta que a mis brazos llega la dueña de la voz a quien levanto hasta mi altura.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?- le digo sonriendo.

-Bien, me trajiste algo- me rió de la pregunta, se preguntaran quien es la niña bien es mi ahijada hija de Blaise y Mairo una chica del colegio, digamos que no tenían planeado casarse hasta dentro de cinco años o mas pero la personita aquí presente se les adelanto a sus planes, siento como alguien me gala de la capa y volteo a ver al causante, resulto ser Robert otro ¨sobrino¨ hijo Weasley y Luna Lunática, ese niño no se porque me adora, no soy bueno llevándome con los niñitos te los puedo tolerar 10 o 15 minutos pero no mas no se como voy a hacer para tener a mi hijo o hija mas de ese tiempo.

-Tío, tío- hablando del niño de esos dos, debo admitir que no tolero al padre el niño no me cae del todo mal especialmente por... ahora lo van a ver. Deposito a Ann en el suelo y le entrego a Roberto algo dándole las indicaciones necesarias.

Momentos mas tarde oigo lo que esperaba un grito de Weasley y Potter que salen corriendo de la cocina hacia donde estamos nosotros con la cara mas roja de lo común, si definitivamente este vinagre de los chiles mexicanos resulta ser muy bueno, como verán el chico me hace mucho caso será por eso que lo tolera, bien lo importante no es eso, Hermione les da la noticia mas que contenta las chicas se emocionan y la felicitan al igual que los varones y muy renuentes lo hacen conmigo mas que todo por obligación, pero no me importa solo Blaise parece felicitarme enserio aunque esa sonrisa burlona no me da confianza.

Por fin es de mañana y no se porque me muero de hambre y no acostumbro a comer mucho pero en esta ocasión haré un excepción por supuesto el gusto no me duro mucho porque después de haber desayunado de maravilla devolví todo en la taza del baño por fortuna Hermione ya no estaba para notar esto, en estos momentos debe estar en el trabajo y yo ya me debí haber ido pero bueno, el mareo ya se bajo un poco ¡Momento! ¿Mareo? Rayos que me pasa es definitivo Hermione no vuelve a cocinar en su vida.

Aproximadamente a las 10 aparecemos en sanmungo para una revisión de ella no mía, honestamente los hospitales me enferman demasiados enfermos, curanderos y pociones con malos sabores, esperamos hasta que la dichosa enfermera nos deja entrar,

-Buenos días- nos saludo un hombre de edad pelo blanco con lentes, etc, etc.

-Buenos días- saluda contenta mi esposa yo solo saludo secamente pero parece no importarle al vejete.

-¿Quién es la futura mami?- dice muy sonriente, solo aprieto los dientes para no túmbaselos a el.

-Yo- dice entre risas Hermione por lo visto los nervios ya se le calmaron.

-Siéntese aquí- dice señalando una camilla, ella obedece, se recuesta mientras observo desde lejos- habrá las piernas- en algún momento me acerco lo suficiente para que el curandero pueda mirar mi cara y la mirada que le envió, sorprendentemente no se inmuta sino que me sonríe.

-No se preocupe es un cheque de rutina.

-Y para eso tiene que meter sus manos donde no debe.

-Draco- Hermione me reprende por mi comentario pero no me interesa no tengo intenciones de que nadie mas que yo llegue a tocar por ahí.

-Calma, calma señora ya me a pasado esto antes, se sentiría mas cómodo si mando llamar a una curandera- no me convence de todo pero acepto, mas tarde una señora entra al lugar con casi me voy para atrás al darme cuenta de quien era.

-Miranda- decimos los dos con asombro.

-Draco, Hermione- tan diplomática como siempre.

-Hola- dice Hermione con una sonrisa tímida, ella le dedica una mas amplia, las mujeres ya se conocen desde hace un tiempo, resulta que Miranda es la esposa de Snape, se me había olvidado por completo que era curandera en este lugar y para colmo se me había olvidado informarle a Severus que voy a ser padre cuando se entere que no le e contado me mata, recordatorio mental, suplicar.

-¿Con que van a ser papas?, Severus no me ha comentado nada, ya vera- si de rodillas será la mejor forma.

-Es que no sabe, se me olvido decirle- digo con una sonrisa tímida, que porque me pongo así bien es que es además de Hermione con la única mujer que resulto ser mas vulnerable, tiene un instinto maternal sorprendente.

-Ya veo entonces no le diré nada- me dice suelto el aire acumulado- pero si me permites ser la madrina del niño- ya sabia yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Es broma- como odio que me haga esto.

-Ahora Hermione, recuéstate- esta vez sin oponer mucha resistencia observo el trabajo de miranda, rápidos movimientos con la varita y antes de darme cuenta a terminado.

-Listo todo esta muy bien- dice ayudando a Hermione a sentarse- veamos, dime como te has sentido.

-Bien- dice.

-Mareos, nauseas, cansancio.

-Pues si me e sentido algo cansada pero no nada de mareo y nauseas en cambio Draco.

-¿Qué?- digo sobresaltándome.

-¿Que sucede con el?- pregunta miranda con una sonrisa que no me gusta nada.

-Pues desde hace unos días se levanta vomitando, creo que esta enfermo.

-Es cierto Draco.

-Claro que no y ya te dije que fue por algo que comí y nada mas- digo cruzándome de brazos.

-Tiene razón Hermione, seguramente fue algo que comió le daré una poción para eso no te preocupes- dice mientras una pequeña risa sale de sus labios, algo me dice que sabe mas de lo que aparenta pero por el momento no me interesa.

-Ves te lo dije.

-Ahora te daré una pociones para que recuperes fuerzas ya que el bebe absorberá la mayoría de tus nutrientes así que....- entrega una nota que acaba de escribir- pide que te la den esto a la salida, y Draco espero que se lo comuniques pronto a Severus porque yo estoy mas que ansiosa por hacerlo.

-Lo haré, ya lo haré- digo molesto.

-Bien entonces te veo dentro de un mes Hermione y pórtate bien, no hagas mas de lo requerido ni te mal pases con la comida. Dice en tono severo- Y tu Draco asegurare de que haga caso- me dice en el mismo tono- ahora porque no van a comer algo que les parece un delicioso pescado con salsa, con queso arriba no lo e probado pero dicen que es muy bueno- dice entre risas para luego pasar a carcajadas las puedo oír a pesar de que Salí corriendo del lugar, ahora donde estará ese condenado baño.

-Bien si ella se rió espero que los empleados disfruten limpiar una maceta, porque no encontré el baño, no recuerdo que ninguna comida de Mione me causara tanto malestar, lo que me interesa ahora en descansar.

En la tarde al volver al trabajo me dedico a descargar mi frustración en algunos de mis empleados especialmente Blaise.

-Draco, déjame en paz- me dice con exasperación mi amigo.

-Que te pasa?

-¿Que me pasa, que te pasa a ti?

-A mi.

-Desde que legaste lo único que haces es quejarte parase que el que fuera a tener el bebe eres tu no Hermione- tan entretenido estaba burlándose de mi que no vio cuando un libro desafortunadamente muy ligero se estrello en su cara.

-¡Oye!- me grita indignado- me pudiste sacar un ojo.

-¿Y? Quien te manda burlarte.

-Hasta donde recuerdo tu también te burlabas de mi en aquel tiempo- bien talvez tenga algo de razón en eso.

-Esta bien, ya- digo levantándome o por lo menos eso intento ¿Es normal que el piso de mueva? Afortunadamente aterrizo en el sillón, veo a Blaise con cara preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta o por lo menos creo que lo hace.

-Si- logro decir en verdad odio estar enfermo.

-Es mejor que te vayas a tu casa- me dice por lo general hubiera hecho todo lo contrario pero creo que tiene razón.

A sido un día muy confuso, me digo a mi mismo antes de cerrar los por completo.

**Continuara....**

Como vieron este capitulo fue un poco mas largo que el anterior, ya Draco empieza a sentir los síntomas, claro que primero muerto que admitirlo.

**Galadriel Malfoy****:** Hola, que bueno verte también por este fic, me alegra que te guste la idea, estoy segura que no te arrepentirás de leerlo.

**AleJa M****:** Que bueno que te guste, ojalo también lo que paso en este capitulo te guste.

**ross malfoy****:** No solo se las va a ver negras sin de todos los colores, yo me encargo de eso aunque no me guste hacerlo sufrir. (A quien engaño lo adoro pero no puedo evitar hacerlo sufrir)

**Lakesys****:** Hola, ya veras que las cosas se pondrán igual de interesantes mientras transcurra la historia, te lo aseguro.

**SuiCiDeSnowGiRl****:** en este capitulo pudiste ver algo de ello, en cuanto al carácter no va a ser tan facil notarlo ya que por lo general su carácter siempre es igual. Pero ya vere que hago para que se note.

**Gerimalfoy:** Claro que Herm, también va sufrir un poquito por todo esto del embarazo pero n tanto como Draco. Je, je.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Es increíble lo rápido que se va el tiempo ya nos encontramos en el tercer mes y nos dirigimos al hospital para su revisión.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- pregunta miranda cuando nos sentamos.

-Bien- dice Hermione.

-Segura.

-Si.

-¿Y tu Draco?- ¿Qué tendrá que ver eso conmigo?

-Bien- me limito a responder.

-Me alegro, ahora les quiero mostrar algo maravilloso, siéntate en la camilla Hermione- me pregunto quien esta mas emocionada ella o Hermione. Asiendo caso de lo que dice se recuesta en la camilla mientras yo me acerco- ahora prepárense para ver algo maravilloso- no se que se traerá en mente pero no creo que me emocione. Con un movimiento de su varita hace aparecer un aparato y luego hace algo sobre el vientre de Hermione y antes nuestros ojos aparece una figura borrosa creo que es una lagartija.

-No sabia que íbamos a ver un programa muggle- sus risas me comprueban que me equivoco.

-Draco, esto que ves en la pantalla es tu hijo- me dice yo no quepo en mi asombro, es cierto que ya me había acostumbrado a que voy a tener un hijo y hasta me gusta la idea pero verlo es desconcertante, es algo que yo ayude a crear, disimuladamente le tomo la mano a Hermione- para darle mas emoción a esto- dice mientras hace otro movimiento- su corazón- parece broma todo esto no mas bien parece un cuento de hadas.

-Draco- me llama Hermione- cierra lo boca- y así hago, ¿Tanta fue mi sorpresa?

-Bien- dice finalizando el hechizo- puedes sentarte- ella hace lo mismo y yo la sigo- toma Draco.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto al recibir un libro.

-Un libro- si no la conociera juro que.. que..- es sobre el embarazo de lo que se debe cuidar Hermione, siento no habértelo dado la ultima vez pero hace poco llego- observo la portada una imagen de una mujer embarazada en el.

-Eso es todo chicos los veo pronto- y antes de salir me dice- pagas en la recepción- y antes que reaccione cierra la puerta detrás de mi, ya se me hacia demasiado bondadosa para ser verdad.

Al llegar la noche me dispongo a leer el libro porque en la oficina había demasiado chismosos y no quería que me vieran con cara rara, mmm.. este articulo es interesante talvez me pueda deshacer de esa bola de pelos se lo tendré que comentar a Hermione, con estos pensamientos decido apagar la luz dispuesto a dormirme.

Por fin viernes, eso no quiero decir que tenga que faltar al trabajo pero como soy el jefe...

-Oye Mione- le digo al ver que todavía no se levanta- Mione- repito zarandeándola un poco.

-mmm...

-vas a ir a trabajar.

-Si, por lo menos un rato

-Entonces levántate- le digo haciendo lo mismo.

-Ahorita preparo el desayuno- me dice mientras se levanta yo abro los ojos, ya me había recuperado hace unos días de la intoxicación y no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por eso y menos de estar así por casi un mes, preferí no ir al doctor pensando que se me quitaría pero no fue así y ahora que estaba curado no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo.

-No te preocupes yo lo preparo ahorita- le digo tratando de sonreír.

Pero tu lo llevas preparando desde hace unas semanas- me dice con asombro.

-No importa, vamos apurarte- digo y en bata me dirijo a la cocina, con ayuda de mi varita preparo algo para los dos, no tendría que hacer esto si tuviera un elfo de perdido que me ayudara, aprendí a cocinar al decidir darme una independencia y vida de soltera, cocinaba o me moría de hambre y en verdad no me arrepiento porque sino en estos momentos estaría haciendo lo mismo, no se porque le concedo tantos caprichos a Hermione uno de los peores fue permitirle que les diera dos días libres a la semana para descansar, siendo honesto no tenia posibilidades que desistiera de esa idea por lo menos ya no esta con esa idea de P.E.D.D.O. o por lo menos eso creo.

-Draco estas bien- me pregunta por preocupación.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- ¡Hey! Esa no es mi voz, porque suena tan ronca es como si estuviera...

-Estas llorando- al ver que lo que me decía era enserio me acerco a un espejo y....

-¿Qué rayos?- digo en voz alta al ver mi reflejo muy distinto al que estoy acostumbrado a ver, tengo los ojos rojos y varias lagrimas recorren mi rostro, esto debe ser una broma, ¡Yo llorando! Si ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué pasa?- insiste Hermione, en realidad eso quisiera saber.

-Nada, la cebolla.

-Pero si preparaste huevos con tocino.

-Necesitaban sabor- digo finalizando la conversación, ella no le da mas importancia y se marcha al trabajo, yo no se que hacer así que me dedico a leer el libro que me dio Miranda, siendo yo no lo leería pero con lo que me costo haría que hasta Potter lo leyera ¡10 Galeones! ¡Por un libro!, eso si que es robo, siento como algo rosa mi pierna, esa la bola de pelos se me olvido decirle a Hermione sobre lo que leí algo así como que el excremento de estos animales contiene una bacteria que puede afectar el feto y..

¡No puede ser! Casi a tropiezos llego a la cocina ahí esta la caja de arena del gato, no se porque no puede irse afuera habiendo tanto patio, gato condenado y para colmo tiene la caja sucia y no hay nadie que la limpie y no me puedo esperar hasta mañana no se cuantos de esos microbios anden flotando en la cocina, así que me dispongo a levantar este mugrero, no tardo mucho en encontrar la pala y una bolsa y después de un arduo trabajo logro librarme de eso y ya que estoy en este asunto me dispongo a lavar los platos, no tengo nada mas que hacer, se preguntaran porque no e usado magia, pues resulta que te puedo hacer una comida decente pero lavar los platos es otro cuento y después de perder dos vajillas carisimas no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente. Aburrido me dispongo a ver alguna película, ojala haya algo realmente bueno, media hora mas tarde sostengo un pañuelo ya húmedo y yo, yo ¡Estoy llorando! No puede ser en verdad no puede ser debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto, esto ya esta yendo demasiado lejos.

Par la hora de la comida Hermione llega a casa, ya me calme desde hace un buen rato y no estoy dispuesto por nada a pasar por eso nuevamente, me tomo una poción para los nervios que en verdad me hace mucha falta.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto.

-Bien, lo de costumbre, sabes- su tono cambia a emocionado- Ginny a pasado por mi y hemos ido a una tienda para bebes.

-Pero si n sabes que va a ser.

-Lo se, pero echar un vistazo no hace daño.

Supongo.

-Que vamos a cenar o quieres que prepare algo.

-¡No!

-Eh..

-No- me apresuro a corregir mi error- mejor vamos a un restaurante, te lo mereces.

-Si tienes razón- de la que me salve, el restaurante es uno muggle, me pregunto si podrán darle clases a Hermione, en fin todo resulto estar muy delicioso.

La risa de Blaise parece que no va a terminar nunca lleva así desde hace un buen rato y yo no e podido darle una sola vez y ya se me acabaron todas las cosas que tenia en el escritorio.

-Terminaste. Le digo mas molesto que de costumbre.

-Es.. es que..- esas fueron sus palabras antes de seguir riendo como si le hubiera contado un chiste vaya amigo le cuento lo que me a pasado porque no sabia a quien mas recurrir, definitivamente no fue la mejor solución, suspiro con resignación ya se me acabaron las ideas y el material para lanzarle también, momento después o mejor dicho hora y media después....

-Lo siento- me dice, ya no se ríe y en verdad no podría se a reído tanto que hasta ya le dolió el estomago es principalmente por eso que para.

-Si sigue así no vuelvo a contarte nada- le digo con reproche.

-Draco- me dice sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- levanto una ceja ante el desconcierto.

has hecho un puchero- Dice con la boca abierta ¡Vaya! Ahora que lo pienso lo e hecho, algo esta muy mal conmigo.

-No, no es cierto- una cosa es que mi conciencia lo acepte y otra que lo acepte ante Blaise.

-Si, si es cierto.

-No, no lo es.

-Draco, Draco, Draco- me dice con pena.

-¿Qué?

Eres patético amigo.

¡Patético yo!- casi grito, no estoy acostumbrad a que me llamen así y quien lo hace no vive para contarlo.

-Si tu- dice dispuesto a salir, creo que ya se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, pero....

-Tu sabes que me pasa verdad- digo entrecerrando los ojos, el no dice nada pero su cara lo delata.

-Ve con un doctor- me dice antes de salir, si lo sabe estoy seguro lo supo desde el principio ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Se atrevió a ocultarme algo así.

-Grr....- rindiéndome me tiro en el sillón cansado de toda esta situación, es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, después de todo haber llorado en la mañana sin causa alguna es una cosa que talvez pueda pasar por alto pero haberme quedado viendo una película romántica que ni siquiera Hermione se atreve a ver por ser demasiado cursi, yo ponerme a llorar por ello ya es algo muy grave.

Puse un pie luego el otro y armándome de valor entre a Sanmumgo, tenia que averiguar que me estaba pasando.

**Continuara.....**

**Noctis** Hola, me alegro que me haya quedado la forma de ser de un Malfoy, créeme no resulta tan fidicil cuando haces como si tu fueras el personaje, en cuanto a snape ahí si tenemos un problema porque el es mio, mio, mio y solo mio, bien creo que ya me emocione originalmente es de la creadora pero soñar se vale, bien espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y ya discutiremos mas seriamente do de snape porque algo me dice que no solo nosotras dos estamos detrás de el.

**Carla morgendorffer** Gracias, lo de draco mas bien es por ser el mismo, trate de enfocarme a como lo describe la autora original, sus reacciones como embarazado las pudiste ver en este capitulo, y perdón por la tardanza.

**SnowGiRl:** Tiene toda la razón en dos cosas,1. es muy gratificante recibir un review por eso grcias y 2. lo de los antojos es mas o menos en esos meses pero quería dar algo entretenido pero prometo mas no juro (Es que si juro y no cumple seguro me linchas y quiero seguir viva) que tratare de que apegarme mas a los hechos reales.

**Galadriel Malfoy** si a mi también me gusta esto de que un hombre sienta los síntomas de una mujer por eso escribí este fic, para divertirme y divertir a quien lo lea.

**AleJa M** si, que suplique, que suplique, je, je, bien me alegro que te siga gustando haber si este capitulo tiene el mismo resultado.

**Nicol-Aru** Muchas, muchas gracias, desafortunadamente hay muy poca información sobre este sindome y con lo poco que sabia me anime a escribir este fic, como veras, draco ya empezó con lo de la sensibilidad aunque el pobre ni cuenta se da que le pasa, solo por no querer ir con un curandero, haya el, espero que te haya gustado este cap, y nuevamente muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Dany black** perdona la tardanza, espero que te siga gustando y gracias por tu review hoja y hayas disfrutado la historia.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4.**_

_Puse un pie luego el otro y armándome de valor entre a Sanmungo, tenia que averiguar que me estaba pasando._

El lugar estaba sorpresivamente despegado, algo raro debía estar pasando, pero en realidad parecían mas suposiciones mías que otra cosa, me dirigí a la recepción una mujer regordeta platicaba animadamente con otra con una voz insoportable.

-Disculpe- dije lo mas cortésmente que pude.

-Si te lo juro, pero no era...

-Disculpe- volví a repetir no me gustaba se ignorado.

-Si- y para colmo me habla como si yo fuera cualquier cosa.

-Vengo por una consulta- deben admitir que tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad.

-Bien, pero haga el favor de apuntar su varita a otro lado- bueno talvez no tanta.

-A que sanador quiere ver- me pregunta la otra enfermera.

-Ehh- en realidad no se muy rara vez vengo al hospital y si me enfermo me callo hasta que se me pase- Miranda Snape- ¡Rayos! Ese nombre salio de mi boca sin pensar.

-Un momento enseguida lo atiende- me dice, claro que no pienso que esa mujer me atienda y le vaya con el chime a Hermione o peor aun a Severus.

-Sala 4-B- como tengo mala suerte, me dirijo al lugar ya conocido y abro la puerta rogando que no este, y como supondrán con mi recién adquirida mala suerte ahí esta.

-Draco pasa-me dice mas que contenta- ¿Te sucede algo?

-Acoso no eres tu la doctora y debes darme el diagnostico.

-Pero tu eres el paciente y debes darme los síntomas- Que graciosa.

-Bien- dijo con resignación sentándome y empiezo a relatar la situación por lo menos no es Potter quien me atiende.

-¿De que te ríes? Le pregunto molesto, es mas que suficiente venir aquí tragándome mi orgullo para que ella venga a reírse de mi.

-Yo.. yo..- y vuelve a reírse después de lo que calculo unos 15 minutos termina secándose las lagrimas y me mira seriamente o por lo menos eso intenta porque estoy casi seguro que quiere volver a reírse.

-Terminaste- le digo molesto.

-No- logra dice antes de volver a reírse, finalmente 20 minutos después se detiene y espero que esta vez sea definitivamente.

-Lo siento Draco, en verdad- me dice acercándose a mi y acariciándome la mejilla, como odio que haga eso afortunadamente no hay nadie para ver mi sonrojo debo admitir que se siente muy bien que te traten como un niño.

-Ya me vas a atender- dijo volteando la vista para que no vea mi cara pero creo que no he tenido éxito.

-Bien, te diré que lo tuyo no es muy común- ya me esta preocupando.

-¿Qué quieres decir, me voy a morir?- tal vez no debí decir eso porque volvió a reírse afortunadamente no dura mucho.

-Claro que no, no digas tonterías nadie se muere por estar embarazao- uff ya me había pegado un susto con que solo era.

-¡¿Qué?!- casi grito abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Lo que oíste.

-Si esto es una broma por favor termínala.

-No es una broma Draco se llama síndrome de couvade.

-Explícate.

-Veras, algunos hombres en el transcurso del embarazo de su mujer llegan a tener ciertos síntomas, entre ellos nauseas, vómitos, cambios de humor, entre otras cosas, no es muy común pero puede suceder, se decía antiguamente que quienes padecían estos síntomas era porque querían proteger a su pareja de malos espíritus y ellos eran quienes absorbían esos males, no te preocupes no serás ni el primero ni el ultimo que pase por esto incluso Blaise lo padeció.

Trato de analizar toda la información recién adquirida pero no estoy seguro de entenderla, solo entendí una cosa, ¡Blaise sabia de esto y no me dijo!

-Se dice que esto sucede porque el padre esta unido a la madre de forma psicológica, ósea que ambos se profesan mucho cariño por eso llegan a sentir estos síntomas.

Solo una cosa de todo lo que dijo me hace sentir bien, que yo y Hermione nos tenemos cariño, lo único malo es que no estoy conforme con esta situación.

-¿Y cuando terminara esto?- pregunto impaciente.

-Tu cuando crees- me dice dedicándome una sonrisa.

-¡Oh por Dios!- digo sin poder contener mi asombro, esto debe ser una gran broma.

-Exacto- me dice comprobando mi temor- hasta que el bebe nazca pero no te preocupes con suerte y se te quita antes- claro si con mi suerte eso fuera a suceder.

-Espero que termine pronto.

-Tu solo relájate y procura no estresarte- me dice conduciéndome a la salida.

-Miranda te puedo pedir un favor- digo poniendo cara de niño bueno, espero que funcione.

-Dime.

-No dirás de esto a nadie- digo puedo ver como se muerde el labio debatiéndose entre decirlo o no.

-Bien- me dice yo sonrió y salgo por la puerta- lo pensare- me di vuelta muy tarde solo pude ver su sonrisa antes de que la puerta se estrellara prácticamente contra mis narices- y no olvides pagar- me grita- voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas con esa mujer no puedo permitir que me este persuadiendo a cada minuto, me digo dándome la vuelta se que a estas alturas y a pesar de no haber pasado mas de uso minutos ya no debe estará en su despacho.

Pero ahora me toca a mi, si Miranda se burlo de mi ¿Quién creen que pagara las consecuencias? Ahora donde estará Blaise. Como me lo supuse se encuentra en su oficina.

-Blaise amigo como estas- el me mira sorprendido, se que piensa que me e vuelto loco es que no acostumbro hablarle de esa forma a pesar de ser mi amigo.

-¿A dónde crees que fui?- digo de manera casual acercándome a el.

-Ehh.. no se- me dice alejándose a pesar de estar sentado, esa silla con ruedas no le ayudara en la huida.

-Resulta que fui a sanmungo y vi a miranda.

-Que interesante.

-Verdad y.. ¿Qué crees que me contó?

-No se- me dice ya bastante alejado del escritorio.

-Pues veras- le dijo acercándome pero tomando mi tiempo, esta pluma en verdad es bonita creo que me la quedare, la introduzco al bolsillo son en estos momentos en los que me alegro de ser tan intimidante- me entere que cierto ¨Amigo¨ que visito a la misma doctora tuvo los mismos síntomas, ¿Te suena?

-No estoy seguro.

-Si debes conocerlo creo que se llama como era... Blazer, no, Basner, ah si, si, Blaise Zabbini- al fin logro acorralarlo, gusto a tiempo para ver su mirada de terror, cuanto extrañaba estos momentos.

-Vaya que coincidencia- me dice tratando de zafarse.

-Si lo mismo pensé yo, aunque ahora solo tengo una duda.

-¿Y cual es?

-Porque rayos no me dijiste lo que me pasaba- le grito a la cara, no se como rayos logra zafarse y sale corriendo de la oficina y como era de esperarse yo voy tras de el.

-Detente Blaise te ira peor si no lo haces- le grito y varias cabezas se asomas debido al escandolo- ustedes que ven no les pago para chismorrear- les digo, varias quejas logro oír y palabras que juro que yo nunca había pronunciado ya mas tarde me encargare de ver quien digo tal cosa. Entro a mi oficina y donde vi entrar a Blaise.

-Como te decía Mione, no se que trae Draco pero entro a mi oficina gritándome como loco- le oigo decir al abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa mi esposa o mejor dicho su cara esta en las llamas.

-Mione- digo sorprendido llamando la atención de los dos.

-Draco, que le estas haciendo a Blaise- me dice medio molesta, maldito chismoso pero ya me las cobrare todas juntas.

-Nada Mione el que es un exagerado- digo mirándolo detenidamente.

-Aja- oigo que dice, ese tono en particular me dice que no me creyó en lo absoluto y para que engañarme ella sabe cuando le estoy mintiendo- solo te iba avisar que voy a llegar tarde, Ginny y yo vamos a ir a hacer unas compras- su tono de voz cambio completamente se nota realmente feliz.

-Esta bien- digo antes de que desaparezca su rostro- y por fin solos- digo una vez que se fue mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

-Vamos Draco cálmate.

-Calmate- digo aparentando tranquilidad- tu sabias que rayos me estaba pasando desde el principio y no me dijiste nada.

-Bien admito que en eso soy culpable pero no es para tanto, que no es para tanto.

-grr...

-Bueno talvez si, pero te lo merecías.

-Me lo merecía, si claro yo matándome de los nervios mientras tu te reías como loco y me lo merecía.

-Pues si- me dice molesto por lo que me sorprendo- cuando a mi me paso eso lo único que hiciste fue burlarte- ¿Qué no era yo el que tenia el control de la situación?

-Tu no me dijiste absolutamente nada- tengo que retomar el control.

-Porque a ti no se te puede decir nada que no tenga que ver contigo, que hubieras hecho si t lo decía, burlarte mas de mi, cuando te conté que iba a tener un hijo y como me sentía lo único que hiciste fue ignorarme y se supone que eras mi amigo- odio no mejor dicho aborrezco que las cosas se me salgan de control, pero creo que hasta cierto punto tiene razón no soy el mejor amigo de el mundo ¡rayos!, rendido me tiro en mi sofá.

-Lo siento.

-Perdón-se nota que esta sorprendido hasta yo lo estoy pero creo que después de lo que hemos pasado juntos se lo merece.

-Siento haberte ignorado en ese tempo Blaise y tienes razón me hubiera burlado, perdona- estoy seguro que si su mandíbula se pudiera desprender como en esas caricaturas muggles llegaría al suelo.

-Ehh.. te sientes bien- después de que me disculpo ahora cree que estoy enfermo.

-Si- digo volviendo a mi actitud de costumbre.

-Es que es raro verte disculparte- me ice sentándose finalmente.

-Lo se, por eso no te acostumbre.

-Lo intentare. Me dice con una sonrisa- vamos tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Y como si el fuera mi confesor relato nuevamente lo que me a cedido con pena de muerte si se atreve a divulgarlo.

**Continuara...**

Bien esto lo he escrito mas corto que los anteriores pero creí conveniente que ahí terminara.

_¿Ahora que Draco sabe que le pasa que hará?_

_¿Blaise tomara parte de sus planes?_

_¿Miranda divulgara la noticia?_

_¿Mione se enterara de todo?_

Estas y muchas mas preguntas se trataran de resolver en el siguiente capitulo mientras tanto espero con ansias su comentarios ya sean buenos o malos.

**Galadriel Malfoy** pues lo importante a pesar de no saber mucho y creeme que estuve como loca buscando info de este pero ahí tan poca (Sniff) lo que mas me gusta es que cause gracia con eso me basta para ser feliz.

**NicolAru:** como podrás ver al fin se animo a ir al doctor y vaya doctor que le toco je, je, ya veremos que le deparara al pobre de Draco.

**Mike Granger:** pues con eso me basta, espero que este capitulo te haya sacado varias carcajadas y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

**Piccolina07:** Pues te puedo asegurar que no yo misma me lo esperaba la idea broto de repente pero me gusto mucho, veré que mas cosas puedo hacer para hacerlo llorar je, je.

**yoko white** Pues muchas gracias, espero que este te haya gustado de igual manera.

**Leonysse Weasley** ¿Titanic ehh? Mmm... la idea no es mala, si Draco llorando por titanic eso si seria divertido.

**Lakesys** como pudiste comprobar no se lo tomo muy bien, desafortunadamente Blaise va a tener que afrontar las consecuencias, yo espero que actualices pronto tus fics porque me encantan me dejas en demasiado suspenso, bien por otra parte entiendo eso de la facultad ya que estoy pasando por lo mismo ais que no tengo de que quejarme, solo espero que no te tardes mucho actualizar si....


	5. Capitulo 5

**Sindrome de Couvade.**

**Capitulo 5.**

Espero que esta sea la ultima vez que tengo que relatar esta historia en verdad a sido toda una pesadilla tener que contar lo que me ha sucedido, por lo menos ya me siento un poco mejor, con cansancio me levanto de mi silla e decidido que es hora de volver a casa han sido demasiadas emociones para un día, mañana me encargara de esto mas a detalle.

-Blaise mejor me voy, quiero descansar- le digo.

-Como quieras- vaya amigo, claro que no se me a olvidado lo que me ha hecho.

-Por cierto sabes algo mas acerca de este síndrome.

-No, solo lo que me paso a mi.

-En ese caso mañana no trabajas- me sonríe pero pronto me encargare que esa sonrisa se borre- por cierto mañana me acompañaras a averiguar que es lo que pasa en realidad, hasta mañana- éxito casi se le cae la quijada, y antes de que me responda no es que me preocupe que vaya a decir que no como quiera no le voy a hacer caso tomo los polvos- Malfoy Home- y desaparezco con la imagen de mi amigo en mi mente.

El día a sido arduo así que decido descansar un poco y por lo que veo Hermione no a llegado bien una siesta de 30 minutos no hace daño a nadie.

PAM......

-¿Qué?- me digo aun adormilado tomando mi varita- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Draco estas bien- esa es la voz de Hermione la busco con la vista pero no la veo- draco- me vuelve a llamar- levanta la vista y ahí esta con cara preocupada, ¿Desde cuando es mas alta que yo? Me pregunto- ¿Estas bien?- pregunta.

-Si, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto aun aturdido.

-Tu dime, yo no soy la que esta fuera de la cama- me doy cuenta de que no me encuentro en mi suave colchón además de que me esta empezando a doler mi parte trasera ¿Me abre caído de la cama? No imposible, ni de niño.

-Me tumbaste- le recrimino una vez sentado en mi cama.

-Bromeas, yo estaba dormida y solo de repente escuche que algo se caí y cuando me di cuenta tu estabas en el suelo.

-¿a que horas llegaste?- pregunto cambiando de tema, creo que si fui yo quien se cayo y ella no me empujaría amenos que haya hecho algo grabe y creo que lo de Blaise no amerita eso.

-Como a las cinco- me dice tratando de recordar con exactitud la hora.

-¿Qué horas son?

-Las tres de la mañana- mi cara muestra mi total desconcierto, no puedo creer que me haya dormido todo este tiempo.

-Volvamos a la cama- Dije recostándome nuevamente, es necesario mañana tengo mucho por hacer y deshacer.

La mañana llega mas pronto de lo que quisiera, Mione ya esta arreglada y yo retrasado siendo que esa no es mi costumbre.

-Zabbini empire- digo para después desaparecer y aparecer en la casa de su amigo, solo a el se le ocurre poner ese tipo de nombre a su casa.

-Tio, tio, tio- me grita con alegría una vocecilla hasta acercarse a mi y abrazarme.

-Hola.

-Hola, me trajiste algo- ya se había tardado.

-Lo siento pero no- en su cara se forma una mueca de disgusto pero pronto cambia.

-Juegas conmigo.

-En otra ocasión, vine a buscar a tu papa.

-Ah...- me dice decepcionada.

-Draco. ¿Sucede algo?- volteo a ver a Mairo quien por lo visto no sabe nada de el asunto.

-Vine por Blaise.

-El se acaba de ir a tu casa- ¡No puede ser! Espero que no se encuentre con Hermione y le cuente todo.

-En ese caso voy a buscarlo, luego te veo princesa- le digo, realmente no se porque a las niñas les gusta tanto que las llamen princesa creo que han leído muchos cuentos de hadas pero eso no es lo importante por el momento, me despido rápidamente para aparecer en mi casa.

-¡Blaise!- le grito una vez en mi hogar.

-¡En la sala!- esa es la voz de Hermione, por su bien espero que no le haya contado nada o voy a dejar viuda y huérfana a alguien.

Entro a la sala para encontrarme con mi amigo y socio tomando el te en mi sala con mi esposa como si nada, esto es el colmo yo preocupado y estos aquí, como si no les importara lo que me pasa, ¡Rayos! Es mejor que arregle esto rápido antes de que me ponga a llorar, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda de solo pensarlo.

.¿Draco, Blaise me contó que hoy no ibas a trabajar, sucede algo?- un día de estos tengo que ir a una playa para agarrar un color mas fuerte porque si sigo poniéndome pálido van a creer que estoy muerto.

-Es.. es..que..- si mal no recuerdo esta es una de las pocas veces que e tartamudeado en toda mi vida, pero creo que la mas vergonzosa fue cuando le pedí una cita a Hermione y me dio un rotando no.

Es que nos vamos a tomar un día para los hombres- ¡Blaise al rescate! Que irónico suena, va ya me estoy pasando de payasadas.

-Si, vamos a ir a comer con unos empresarios como si fuera una comida entre amigos- digo rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no me habais dicho?- ¿Por qué las cosas nunca salen como yo quiero?

-Se me olvido- trato de parecer indiferente, espero no ser descubierto, siento su mirada evaluadora que después pasa a Blaise quien sonríe con inocencia.

-Bien, que les vaya bien- me dice antes de desaparecer del lugar. ¡Fiuu! Espero que las cosas sigan así de buenas.

La primera parada para mi frustración fue el consultorio de miranda que después de unas llamadas nos arreglo una reunión con otros de sus pacientes que habían padecido esto, nos reunimos una hora después en la cafetería del hospital, miranda no nos dejo solos hasta que llego el ultimo señor al final solo resultaron ser tres, miranda se despidió de nosotros con una sonrisa, el ambiente era calmada o mas bien confuso en realidad ninguno sabia por donde empezar el tema resultaba tan vergonzoso.

Ehh... ¿Cuántos hijos tienen?- Blaise se animo a hablar.

-Dos- dijo un señor como de unos cuarenta años de barba, cabello negro al igual que los ojos y un semblante serio.

-Tres- dijo otro mas joven talvez tendría 30- dos niños y una adorable princesita- y volvemos con lo de princesa, si tengo una hija nunca la llamare así.

-Seis- dijo finalmente el ultimo que en realidad no se cuantos años tendrá, seré brujo pero no adivino, todos nos quedamos viéndolo sorprendidos el se sonrojo- bueno mi esposa y yo queríamos una familia grande pero las cosas se nos salieron de control- dice con la cabeza gacha, el que esta al lado de el le da un palmada en la espalda.

-No seas tonto entre mas mejor así tendrás muchos ingresos cuando envejezcas- le dice con una sonrisa, ja como si eso fuera cierto ahí tenemos al caso de la comadreja tantos hermanos que apenas y se pudieron mantener.

-Bien- habla el mayor de todos o al que yo considero así- ¿Quién es exactamente el que quería explicaciones- ¡Gracias Blaise? Pienso mentalmente al ver que me señala.

-Verán- quedarme callado y que me consideren un inepto no a sido mi educación- resulta que miranda, la sanadora- aclaro para que no vayan a creer que es mi esposa, y si lo digo aunque sea solo de chiste no solo Severus me ahorca sino que también mi esposa- me dijo que ustedes me podrían explicar mas acerca de mi problemita- digo acercándome inconscientemente al centro de la mesa como si de un secreto se tratase- llamado síndrome de couvade- todos me ven sorprendidos, porque será que creo que miranda no les aviso de que se iba a tratar la reunión.

-Creí que nos habían citado para preguntarnos que es ser un padre primerizo- no puede ser como me llego a hacer esto, no tiene la idea de la vergüenza que estoy pasando, desearía estar entro lugar.

-Perdonen creímos que estaban avisados.

-No hay problema, vamos pregunta- me dice otro.

-¿Cómo soportaron esto?- pregunto sin rodeos, esa a sido la principal pregunta de mi cabeza.

-Con ayuda de mi esposa.

-Alegándome de todo lo que me hiciera vomitar.

-Cerrando los ojos e imaginando otra cosa- esas no eran las repuestas que traía en mente, y hablando de cosas que no tenia en mente.

-¿Disculpen no he preguntado sus nombre ni me he presentado, soy Draco Malfoy- por sus caras habrán escuchado de mi en algún lugar.

-Simon Rogers- dice el de bigote.

-Michel Hirow es el segundo en hablar y al que considero hasta estos momentos el mas amigable.

-Teo Maxwell- habla el que tiene seis hijos.

-Blaise Zabbini- dice mi amigo- bien ahora que todos nos presentamos, que nos pueden decir de este, ehh.. síndrome- por lo visto a el también le ha agarrado la vergüenza porque al igual que yo se acerca al centro de la mesa.

-Pues, debo de admitir que al principio resulto bastante desconcertante, no sabia donde meterme, cuando descubrí que me pasaba gracias a la doctora Donawell- por si no lo sabían ese es el apellido de soltera de miranda, eso me quiere decir que ya desde hace tiempo la conoce- mi esposa se llevo una gran sorpresa al igual que yo, debo decir que hasta le gusto la idea- recordatorio no mencionárselo a Hermione, aunque eso ya lo tenia planeado- mas que todo porque decía que compartíamos momentos maravillosos y se alegraba de que la comprendiera y por cierto eso tuvo su recompensa- las apariencias engañan tan seriecito que se veía este señor aunque si es cierto lo que me dice talvez debería de considerar decírselo a Hermione- claro que depuse decía que era un exagerado y se molestaba conmigo porque decía que no la trataba como debía que ella debía ser a al que consintieran no a mi- ahí vamos de nuevo- pero eso no fue lo peor- soy yo o como que le dio un escalofrió- el sexo- algunos asintieron asustados.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto alzando la ceja.

-Es que- Michel se ve asustado- a veces, pues tu sabes ellas quieren y tu no, y pues... me entiendes.

-Me temo decir que si le entiendo uff... como que hace frió.

A mi me gusto- confiesa Blaise.

-Ehh.. yo también- vaya degenerados solo espero que Hermione no pase por eso.

Así pasa casi, diré mas de tres horas es increíble no recuerdo y menos imagine que alguna vez hablara de este tema mas que con un carcelero, pero ya ven las cosas toman giros sorpresivos y yo soy uno de ellos.

-Por cierto antes de que nos marchemos señor Malfoy, tome mi tarjeta por si algo se le ofrece.

-Gracias- y al igual que el los demás me dan su tarjeta y para no quedar mal hacemos lo mismo.

-Por cierto, si quiere saber que le pasara exactamente en los próximos meses, llame a este numero- Michel me da otra tarjeta- dígale que lo envió yo, valdrá la pena y sin mas contratiempos nos despedimos.

**Continuara............**

Por fin termine este capitulo ya tenia dos semanas con el capitulo a la mitad era demasiado desesperante y eso sumándole la escuela peor pero lo termine talvez no les parezca tan divertido pero espero que comprendan y gracias por su apoyo

**Galadriel Malfoy** Bien, haber que te pareció este porque a mi honestamente no me convenció del todo sentí que le pude sacar algo mas cómico pero me resulto difícil con la mente bloqueada, por cierto las malas mañas son buenas (Lo digo por el fic)

**Herms16 :** No comas ansias todo a su tiempo, claro que tengo que poner eso sino que clase de mujer seria, je, je.

**Leonysse Weasley** si, quise que Blaise también padeciera algo para que Draco pudiera desquitarse un poco de todo lo que le va a suceder, MM.. miranda esa tipa me cae muy bien no solo porque se burla de Draco sino porque lo hace con cariño. Lo de las pataditas ehh—bien debo decir que eso ya seria algo exagerado porque hasta donde estoy enterada eso no a sucedido pero lo del arranque cuando esta con los amigos de Hermione, solo diré que mi mente maquiavélica trabaja en eso.

**Catrina Malfoy** je, je, en este capitulo te dejo un adelanto de que tan sentimental se puede llegar a poner Hermione y como lo afrontara Draco si antes no le da un trauma por todo lo que le esta sucediendo.

**Hitomi Felton** Solo diré que estas muy cerca de sacar un diez, digo que muy cerca porque dos de las preguntas que puse aun no me decido que hacer asi que se puede esperara de todo.

**Meridiana** Tu lo has dicho Draco es Draco y eso no cambiara aunque este casado con Hermione, sea pobre o el fin del mundo se acerque, ¿Cuándo actualizo? Pos oi mismo pero la pregunta es ¿Cuándo actualizas tu? Por cierto gracias nuevamente por dejar review wn cada capitulo, me alegra mucho.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6.**

Llegamos a la casa justo para la hora de la cena, Blaise se quedo con nosotros mientras yo repasaba mentalmente lo sucedido eran demasiada información que no creí que existiera, juro que casi devolví la cena al recordar todo aquello, pero mi curiosidad no se iba a quedar estancada ahí ese numero que me dieron rodó por mi cabeza toda la semana, así que un jueves para ser exactos al salir del trabajo me dirigí a Londres muggle para hablar por teléfono, una voz chillona respondió el llamado.

-Bueno, si con quien desea hablar- casi me revienta los tímpanos como los muggles pueden usar esto a diario.

-Si, busco a.- revise la tarjeta- Rosana Thompson- dije.

Asunto.

-Eh..- en realidad no tenia ni idea de cual era el asunto que quería tratar con ella solo sabia que tenia que llamarla- soy.. soy Draco Malfoy el señor Michel Hirow- dije inseguro.

-Oh..si, Mich hablo hace un par de días, un primor de hombre- dijo como si se tratara de su propio hijo- si, si ya recuerdo, bien señor Malfoy para cuando quiere la cita.

-Yo ehh..- me rasque la cabeza confundido.

-El viernes de la próxima semana le parece, si entonces lo pondré a su nombre la cita va a traer a su esposa.

-No- casi grite, eso fue lo que logro sacarme de mi confusión- un amigo me acompañara.

-Ohh.. excelente entonces lo espero el viernes, para su cita a las tres sea puntual, nos vemos- y antes de que pudiera hablar el pitido del teléfono se oyó confirmando que me había colgado.

Que vieja mas extraña, creo que se parece a mi suegra en lo escandalosa- dije recordando a mi ¨Querida suegra´ que seguía inconforme al igual que su padres que se hubiera casado con el hombre que le hizo imposible la vida a su hija en sus años de estudiante. Olvidándome de esos pensamientos me dirigí a mi casa, preguntándome como rayos había perdido la compostura con una muggle que para colmo ni la cara le había visto pero ya me las pagaría, nadie dejaba a Draco Malfoy con la palabra en la boca y mas confundido que nunca, tomo una relajante ducha, sentí el agua recorrer mi cuerpo y nuevamente agradecí por ser rico.

El viernes siguiente llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba, a Blaise le di la noticia un día antes, por supuesto que toda la semana lo deje con la confusión con frases como...

_No sabes lo que te espera......._

_Estoy seguro que lo vas a disfrutar......_

_Yo que tu mejor avisaba que no vas a llegar temprano a casa........_

Entre tantas otras que talvez no les parezcan tan amenazadoras pero que en Blaise y con mi peculiar tono de voz que hubiera dejado helado a cualquiera.

Aproximadamente a las dos nos dirigimos al despacho de la dichosa dama me fui antes y no era precisamente por el trafico, sino que a pesar de estar casado con una bruja de sangre mezclada y haber hecho a un lado mis prejuicios además que haber estado en varias clases impartidas por mi propia esposa eso de conducir eh... todavía no se me daba muy bien.

Draco cuidado con esa señora, esta en rojo, frena por amor de dios frena- gritaba una y otra vez Blaise cosa que no me pondría nervioso en otra situación pero resulta que en esta yo si apenas podía conducir, al fin llegamos al dichoso lugar y en cuanto me subí a la banqueta con todo y carro, Blaise se bajo para devolver la comida justo en una toma de agua, con una cara que daba lastima, y creo que estaba tomando el color de nuestra casa.

-Es... la.. ul..tima... vez... que... viajo... con..tigo... en... carro- decía entre jadeos.

-Delicado- dije con fastidio, pero viendo la multas que estaban dentro del convertible le di un poco la razón, y todavía faltaba las que me iban a dar por estacionarme, que yo recordara Hermione nunca se estacionaba así ni se había llevado un letrero de alto de encuentro solo esperaba que no se enojara por la reciente abolladura que tenia, ¡Ya se! Culpare al elfo, si, que buena idea- -Vamos Blaise- dije.

Medio tambaleándose me siguió, el edificio no era muy grande así que a simple vista no fue de mi agrado.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-Al instante reconocí es ¨melodiosa voz¨ que retumbo en mis oídos como un tambor.

-Buenas tardes- dije mordazmente mandándole la peor de mis miradas- soy -Draco Malfoy.

-¡Hay el señor Malfoy! Que gusto ya tuvimos el placer de conocernos por teléfono, pero siéntense, siéntese, ¿Una taza de te o café?

-Te- dije de inmediato, necesitaba algo para los nervios después del placentero viaje.

-¿Y a su amigo¿- pregunto al ver a Blaise tumbado en la silla y con mal aspecto.

Lo mismo- dije tomando asiento a dos sillas de el, no quería ser un hidrante mas en su lista.

-Aquí tienen- dijo después de un rato, no me había dado cuanta que tanto había afectado a Blaise el viaje hasta que sus manos temblosas tomaron la taza- en un momento mas la doctora los recibirá.

-¿Doctora?- me pregunte mentalmente, a donde me había metido Michel.

Olvidando mi pregunta y todo lo que le iba a gritar a esa vieja por dejarme como un completo tonto en el teléfono, me bebí el te. Unos minutos después, nos hizo pasar.

-Adelante- dijo mientras yo entraba con mi taza y Blaise apenas y se ponía de pie.

-Buenas tardes, siéntense- nos dijo y así lo hicimos- díganme les gustaría empezar hoy.

-Hoy- dije automáticamente.

Me parece bien, síganme no iremos muy lejos solo aquí a la vuelta.

-Disculpe- dijo Blaise- tengo una duda.

-Si cual es.

-Que es precisamente lo que aremos hoy- la doctora parpadeo y se le quedo viendo con una cara de sorpresa que me hubiera dado risa sino fuera porque yo tampoco sabia de que se trataba todo aquello.

Me, me quiere decir que no sabe lo que hago- dijo luego me volteo a ver a mi como preguntándome si era una broma, por mi mirada supo que no lo era- vaya, creí que lo sabían, michel manda de vez en cuando a algunos padres primerizos, pero por lo general siempre les informa de que se trata esto.

-Pues a nosotros no- dijo.

-Bien entonces síganme, les explicare, solo espero que hayan avisado que llegarían tarde- nos dijo mientras abría la puerta y nos permitía el paso.

-Vuelvo al rato- dijo a su secretaria que nos sonrió tontamente, agradecí que el lugar no estuviera lejos, aun me sentí algo raro depuse del viaje. Llegamos a una casa blanca con un hermoso jardín, bastante acogedora para ser una casa muggle.

-Pasen- dijo abriendo la puerta- vamos a la cocina ahí podré explicarles mejor- dijo, una vez en ella saco una varita y convoco unos vasos de agua.

-¡Es bruja!- exclamamos los dos.

-Pues si- dijo con asombro, creí que lo sabían- esta señora cree muchas cosas, creo que Michel esta muy cerca de mi lista negra aunque el primer lugar lo siguen encabezando Potter y Weasley, en ese momento me sentí estupido de usar ropa muggle, me había tomado, no, nos habia tomado casi una hora conseguir una ropa decente.

-Me puede decir en que consiste todo esto- dije ya molesto de tantas sorpresitas.

-Verán, este programa consiste en mostrar a los padres primerizos y mas en su caso, me refríero a lo del síndrome, ya que verán como se siente su esposa en estos meses de embarazo.

-Y como va a hacer eso metiéndome un bebe dentro- dijo con tono de burla, pero su cara seria no me gusto para nada- ¿Es broma?- pregunte medio asustado.

-No exactamente- por un momento Blaise y yo tomamos el mismo color de piel que Severus y casi nos caemos de espaldas al tratar de retroceder, porque rayos le hice caso a Blaise y no traje mi varita.

-Por favor, no se exalten- nos dijo pero por alguna razón no me sentí del todo seguro.

-Les explicare mas a detalle- y diciendo no se que cosa apareció algo sobre la mesa parecía un maniquí bastante extraño.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Les voy a encomendar que realicen algunas tareas sencillas utilizando estos chalecos donde aparentan una mujer con nueve meses de embarazo, para que vean por lo que tiene que pasar su esposa- me quede con cara de ¿Esta loca?.

-No me pienso poner eso- dije con decisión, Blaise me apoyo y.......

Cinco minutos después tenia esa cosa sobre mi cuerpo.

Ahora señores su primera tarea va a ser lavar ese montón de trastes sucios.

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto yo los veo perfectamente limpios, y mejor haberme quedado callado porque con un movimiento se su varita los ensucia.

Pero no tenemos varita- dice Blaise sabiamente.

Es que no la necesitan.

-¿Qué?- eso no puedo ser a mi no me gusta hacer las cosas a lo muggle si apenas lo hago en mi casa y con esta cosa me resulta incomodo.

-Señores, no siempre van a depender de su varita así que les recomiendo que comiencen.

A quien me recuerda eso....

**_Señores por favor no siempre van a depender de su varita- nos dijo la señora Weasley cuando Yo y Blaise intentamos hacer una carne asada y extrañamente no encontramos nuestras varitas, mas tarde revimos unas multas por hacer magia indebida, resulto que mis queridos sobrinos decidieron jugar al mago mayor con nuestras varitas lo bueno es que Potter y Weasley también recibieron las suyas, esos niños serian muy buenos Slytherins._**

Puestos ya eso incómodos chalecos nos propusimos limpiar los dichosos platos o lo había un pequeñísimo inconveniente.

No alcanzábamos el condenado traste, es que estar con estas cosas aparentando que tienes nueve meses de embarazo junto con tu mejor amigo, con una vieja que apenas conoces, y sin saber como rayos terminaste aquí resulta demasiado frustrante.

-Blaise cuidado con.......

Clash...- y van 2 no, no van 5 platos, seis vasos de vidrio, que no sabían que ya se invento el plástico y unos cuantos cubiertos que para fortuna eran de plata así que no sufrieron grandes daños, creo que lo que mas estoy disfrutando es eso, que Blaise ropa las cosas y por la cara de la señora deben ser caros, valioso y.. suyos, estoy seguro que esta es su casa o la de alguien mas en fin ella es la que paga los platos rotos, ja, que buena frase.

Y otro plato mas.....

-¡Ya!- casi grita pero trata de mantener la postura- con eso es suficiente señores pasemos a otra tarea- dice creo que esta apunto de volverse loca y eso que no lleva ni 45 minutos con nosotros.

-Mejor que tal si limpian un poco la casa aquí están el trapeador y la escoba- dice señalando un pequeño armario.

mmm... me pregunto cuanto tiempo habrá sido desde que empezamos hasta que terminamos, creo que cinco minutos no talvez tres, se preguntaran ¿Por qué somos muy rápidos? Bueno tenemos dos opciones 1. Que somos muy, muy buenos limpiando que lo hacemos en un 2 por 3. o 2. que lo hacíamos tan mal que la señora nos quito los trapeadores y escobas. ¿A cual le van? Quien escogió la 1 opción si apostó lo siento ya es pobre y al que opto por la segunda pues también es pobre porque yo era el que estaba haciendo las apuestas y no pienso devolver ni un solo galeón, pero están en lo correcto.

Bueno yo no sabia que primero se varia y luego se trapeaba por lo general solo lavo los platos, aun así el poco tiempo que hicimos eso como rayos nos dolió la espalada yo me senté en la primera silla que encontré y Blaise se tumbo en el suelo.

-Esta bien descansen un rato- dice mientras toma un vaso y va a la alacena, sonde saca una botella y se sirve un poco, tiene un color amarillento y se lo bebe de un solo sorbo, al terminar sale y con mi curiosidad yo me acerco a ver que era.

-Tequila...- leo- me suena- trato de hacer memoria, donde e escuchado este nombre- huelo un poco- es alcohol.

-Es una bebida alcohólica muggle Draco- me dice Blaise desde el suelo.

-En serio ¿Qué tan fuerte?.

-se dice que nomás se debe tomar una copita.

-Ah- pero lo que veo ella no hizo caso sino mal recuerdo se lleno la mitad del vaso.

-Miren señores que tal algo mas simple y sin tantos problemas- nos dice con una sonrisa fingida- vengan van a tener una cama- nos dice, a duras penas pude levantar a Blaise del suelo si que pesaba y no se diga de mi.

El cuarto parecía matrimonial mas que nada por la cama que había y que, como supuse estaba distendida.

-Vamos- dice mientras que ella se sienta en un banquillo, y nosotros como podemos lo logramos o eso creemos, es que hace tanto tiempo que no tiendo una cama sin magia, esto solo lo hacia cuando mis padres me castigaban o cuando me duermo en el sofá,.

-Draco, así se tiende una cama- me pregunta dudoso.

-No lo creo Blaise.

-Eso supuse- me dice ambos volteamos a ver a la señora que tiene cara de pocos amigos y que por lo visto ahora bebe directamente de la botella.

Señores volvemos al despacho- dice mientras que sale por la puerta.

-Pero... ¿Quién nos va a quitar esto?- pregunto, pero ella ya no esta.

-Draco, creo que ya cruzo la calle- me dice Blaise que esta cerca de la ventana.

-Y como nos quitamos esto- dijo, que para colmo parece que se desarrolla por atrás.

-Deja y te ayudo- nos tardamos alrededor de 20 minutos para podernos quitar esas cosa, imagínense si apenas podíamos llegar al fregadero para llegar al cierre fue mas difícil.

-Maldita bruja- dije cuando al fin le pude quitar el chaleco a mi amigo.

-Volvemos- me dice, después de todo lo que tuvimos pasar que para colmo con eso trajes nos daban ganas del ir al baño cada 5 minutos, qu por cierto ahora que lo pienso necesito y por lo visto Blaise tiene las mismas intenciones porque ambos corremos al baño al mismo tiempo.

-Y bien, vamos o nos largamos.

-Ni loco, haber quien le paga, larguémonos- el asiente y ambos nos marchamos, pero esta vez Blaise conduce quien hubiera pensado que lo hace mejor que yo.

-Al día siguiente a mi casa llega una modesta cuenta, que hace que casi me vaya para atrás.

-¡100 Galones!- grito.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?- me pregunta Hermione, rápidamente escondo la carta.

-No, nada.

-Seguro.

-Claro- digo con una sonrisa tonta, ella me mira con suspicacia pero no me dice nada mas- uff... maldita vieja- digo molesto- Ultima vez que participo en todo eso- digo en voz alta sin darme cuenta que mi esposa me había escuchado.

Mientras tanto yo escribia.....

**Lista negra........de Draco Malfoy......**

**Potter- Suegra 50 a 50.**

**Weasley.**

**Miranda si sigue así.**

**señora chillona de recepción de la dichosa doctora.**

**doctora thompson.**

**Michel ehh... michel...**

No era una lista muy larga pero lo era.

**Continuara......**

¡Hola! Mil perdones por la tardanza y adelantándome otra vez perdón porque no podré actualizar en dos semanas así que espero que por lo menos disfruten este capitulo.

**Meilin2** ¡Hola! No importa que no hayas empezado a leerlo desde el principio lo importante es que lo sigas leyendo, pobre Draco no soy a la única que le gusta verlo sufrir, también en el buen sentido de la palabra, si es que lo tiene.

**Leonysse Weasley** Si machistas ¡Poder femenino arriba! Eh.. ya creo que me estoy armando una revolucion, pero también debo admitir que nosotros decimos frases como típico de los hombres, y conste que no estoy a su favor esto solo queda entre tu y yo.

**Hitomi Felton** pues yo creo que si fue largo ¨Yo creo¨ pero eso lo decides tu, por cierto perdoname la tardanza pero me quede actualizando mi otro fic y este capitulo no sabia ni por donde empezarlo. ¡Gomen!

**Traviesa1500** je, je, eso de no sufrir mucho no te lo prometo, es que a veces me ensaño con el pobre y eso que lo quiero que si no uf... mejor ni te cuento.

**Larapotter-16:** Risas y mas risas eso es lo que quiero escuchar, espero que este capitulo haya tenido el mismo efecto.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7.**

El mes paso prácticamente sin que me diera cuenta, tuve que pagar esa injusta cuota no me quedo de otra mas que todo porque si me negaba de alguna forma el profeta se podia enterar y ahora si haría el ridículo pero a nivel nacional así que por buen ciudadano pago.

-¿Draco que haces?- me pregunta Blaise quien esta sentado mejor dicho recostado en mi reciente sillón donde podía acostarme a mi placer.

-Escribo una carta no ves- dije haciendo mostrara lo obvio.

Para…..

-Te acuerdas de lo que paso hace un mes.

-Que si me acuerdo- dijo, note que un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda- solo de pensarlo me dan ñañaras.

-Pues precisamente por eso escribo esta carta.

-Vas a volver a ver a esa vieja- me dice con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo indignado-me viste cara de loco o que, no respondas. Agrego sabiendo sus intenciones.

-Entonces.

-Hermione a querido que la acompañe a algo así como para preparase para la hora del parto, otra de las ingeniosas ideas de miranda e rehuido esto por meses- dijo.

-Entonces la carta es……- deja la oración para que yo la termine de construir vaya si es lento.

-Voy a escribirle que no puedo asistir debido a una junta muy importante.

-¿Hay junta? ¿Yo no sabia?- ash.. un día de estos, en verdad si yo fuera de esas caricaturas que ven mis sobrinos ya me hubiera salido la gota en la frente.

-Claro que no, es solo para escaparme.

-Crees que funcione.

-Pues hasta ahora lo a hecho.

-No me vas a decir que cada vez que te pide eso le inventas una junta.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces- medito un momento pensando en mis anteriores excusas.

-Creo que la primera fue que me había quedado varado en el trafico, la otra que me había vuelto a sentir mal y fui al medimago, la otra que teníamos una invasión de hadas por una broma y teníamos que fumigar y así ¿Qué?- pregunto al ver su cara.

-Draco no has pensado que te creía o si.

-No tengo porque no pensarlo.

-Si tienes.

-¿Por qué?

-En primera porque si no lo recordabas tu esposa fue una de las brujas mas inteligentes de Hogwarts- asiento- segunda porque no es nada tonta y solo una tonta te creería eso.

-Oye- digo indignado no permitiré que le hable de esa forma.

-Y tercera porque prácticamente se comunica a diario con mi esposa cuando sospecha algo.

-Aja- pero Blaise no continua y de repente se me prende el foco, como dicen.

-Tu le cuentas todo a la tuya- digo el asiente y yo trago saliva, pero……

-Hermione no me a dicho nada.

-Pues si no te a dicho nada es porque algo a de traerse entre manos.

-No creerás que me este engañando ¿o si?- el no responde y yo salgo corriendo a donde sea que se supone que Hermione a estado asistiendo.

Juro, lo juro matare a Blaise lenta y dolorosamente, fui y en vez de encontrar a mi esposa engañándome me encuentro haciendo respiraciones y antes de poder escaparme sin ser visto la mugre vieja encargada me a pillado prácticamente gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Hay pero quien es usted!- grito y todos voltearon y de ahí no tuve escapatoria, por un lado lo bueno es que no me engañaban lo malo es que estuve ahí dos horas jugando a la mama, cambiando pañales a muñecos a los que ahora le falta la cabeza y haciendo respiraciones, que pesadilla.

-Draco- me llama, yo volteo.

-Gracias.

-Eh..- realmente no entiendo yo esperaba que empezara a gritarme por mi falta de entusiasmo en la clase- ¿Por?

-Por haber asistido, en verdad me ayudo mucho, se que a ti esas cosas no te gustan y que has intentado escaparte con tontas excusas- estoy a punto de abrir la boca para decir que no eran tontas, pero no me dejo continuar y mejor así porque sino me hubiera delatado mas- pero me alegra que estés ahí- dice dándome un beso en los labios mientras se marcha a nuestra habitación, después de todo no estuvo tan mal así por lo menos ya se que pedir cuando todo esto termine, pienso mientras en mi boca se forma una sonrisa maliciosa.

El día siguiente me pase arte de la mañana persiguiendo a Blaise y lanzándole una que otra maldición desafortunadamente ninguna llego a su destino, cuando por fin detuve los ataque era la hora del almuerzo así que nos dirigimos a almorzar y no tienen idea de con quien me vine a encontrar.

-¿Draco?- una voz chillona que no escuchaba desde hace años llego a mis oído- -¿Blaise?- y también a los de mi amigo.

¿Pansy?- preguntamos los dos sorprendidos, hacia varios años que no sabia de ella, -desde que salimos de la escuela para ser mas exactos, tenia entendido que sus padres se habían mudado a Paris y que ella también, desde entonces no había tenido comunicación con ella mas que unas cartas de felicitación en los cumpleaños pero de eso hacia casi dos años que ya no recibía nada de ella, y sin esperar contestación nuestra se me lanza encima para darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego a Blaise.

-Hola pansy- digo limpiándome la mejilla que ahora esta llena de maquillaje.

-Hola chicos- nos dice y se sienta con nosotros que no nos quejamos, a decir verdad ya estamos acostumbrados a eso, pero si fuera alguien mas de patitas a volar.

-Que sorpresa- dice Blaise para romper el hielo.

-Si verdad, quien lo hubiera dicho que después de tantos años nos encontremos nuevamente.

-Si.

-Y díganme chicos que ha sido de su vida.

-Bueno nosotros somos dos mejor cuéntanos tu primero- dice Blaise.

-Bien, pues desde que me mude a Paris han pasado tantas cosas, ahora abrí un negocio de Pociones curativas junto con mi novio, cuando quieran se pasan por ahí para lo que se les ofrezca- dice emocionada- que mas ¡A si! Tengo un departamento propio y estoy viviendo con mi novio dentro de seis mese nos casamos, que bueno no lo creen ahora los podré invitar a la boda, mis padres se vuelven a después de la boda, dicen que ya no tedian porque quedarse haya ahora que su princesita estará bien cuidada, bueno ya les conté mucho de mi ahora díganme que a pasado con ustedes.

-Pues…- realmente no se por donde empezar como decirle que me e casado y no la invite a la boda, y que fue con Hermione, ella ya sospechaba algo desde hacia tiempo, pero no dijo nada, además fue mi novia por un corto periodo y terminamos bien nos hicimos buenos amigos pero….. que se lo que dios quiera.

-Yo me case y tengo una preciosa niña- dice Blaise, que bueno se me a adelantado.

-Y no me invitaste- dice indignada.

-Pues no- vaya que sutil.

-Esta bien- dice sin darle importancia, después de todo nuca fueron grandes amigos- ¿Y tu Draco?- no se pudo centrar en Blaise, bien aquí voy.

- Me case y estoy esperando un hijo- porque creo que esa frase no iba así.

-¿Qué Draco, porque no me dijiste?- me dice decepcionada.

-Lo siento, fue una boda bastante discreta y sencilla- y en verdad lo fue y eso que mi madre casi se infarta al saberlo y mas cuando le dije que iba a ser sencilla.

-¿Y con quien te casaste?- pregunta aun decepcionada.

-Con Hermione Granger- juro que esa imagen la tendré grabada en mi cabeza por el resto de mi vida, si no supo era que era algo serio me hubiera echado a reír,

-Bromeas- me dice titubeante.

-No- y voltea a ver a Blaise como para comprobarlo, su seriedad lo dice todo.

-Pero.. tu..- se nota que no tiene palabras y suspira- en fin- dice cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto confundido,

-Es eso Draco o te armo la escena de tu vida- dice mirándome molesta así que callo.

Que no me oiga, que no me oiga eso era lo único que pensaba cuando entre a hurtadillas al cuarto era la cuarta vez que llegaba tarde en dos semana y hermione empezaba a sospechar lo peor y no era para menos llegara cerca de la las dos de la mañana si se entera que me e estado viendo con Pansy me mata si que por todos los cielos piecitos no hagan ruido.

_Crash_

Maldito florero de porcelana y mas maldita mesa, ¿Cuándo rayos se apareció aquí?

-¿Draco?- rayos ya despertó porque es tan mala mi suerte.

-Duérmete- digo sin encender la luz pero ella ya lo a hecho y por lo visto no a estado dormida, esta completamente vestida con una túnica verde y un vestido ¡Maldición! Nuestro aniversario, como odio mi memoria.

-Hermione, estaba……- pero no me deja continuar sino que con su varita hace in movimiento y aparece mi baúl.

-¿Y esto?- no se para que pregunto si ya sospecho que es.

-Piénsalo- me dice antes de lanzarme un hechizo que me hace salir volando por la puerta, ni mis gritos, ruegos, y hechizos hacen que ella habrá la puerta.

**Continuara….**

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza y mas por la que le sigue porque no actualizare hasta enero, vacaciones son vacaciones, así que ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**Meilin2** Oye me dio curiosidad algo que escribiste de Severus y que lo amas pero mas estarle chingando, je, je, eso esta muy bueno dime piensas lo mismo de draco o solo de Snape.

**amy-ingrid :** Que bueno que te guste y te prometo pasarme por tus fics ahora que estoy de vacaciones y tengo algo de tiempo.

**Annie Ryddle** Ups, creo que ya metí a Draco en problemas, pero no por mucho tiempo, prometido, espero y te siga gustando.

**Hitomi Felton** Llora, llora pero de risa no de penas, es mejor así.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Después de decidir que no podía hacer nada para que mi esposa me dejara entrar además de que me había quedado afónico me dirigí a casa de mi amigo y cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando llegue que me sacaron a patadas o mejor dicho a maletazas.

-¿Cómo que no sabias donde estabas- escuche gritar mientras esquivaba una maleta.

-Bueno, no es eso, amor entiende que…

-¡Entender, Entender! Si no hay nada que entender esta fue la ultima vez que te pase llegar tarde ahora lárgate- y que bueno que no usaba la varita que si no, mejor ni pensarlo. Salimos corriendo del lugar para encontrarnos afuera donde empezaba a llover.

-Mejor vamos al caldero choreante- dije el asintió y ambos desaparecimos del lugar para aparecer afuera del edificio.

-Dos habitaciones.

-Lo siento solo nos queda una.

-Pero queremos dos.

-Ya les dije que solo tengo una.

-Mire- dije ya bastante harto de toda la situación, necesitamos dos habitaciones -si- dije mientras depositaba una bolsa de dinero sobre la mesa.

-Ya le dije que solo hay una- vaya con esta gente que ahora quiere ser honesta a buena hora se le ocurre.

-Disculpe quiero una habitación- los tres nos volteamos a ver quien era una mujer mayor.

-Claro señora jus…

-La tomamos- dije entre dientes.

-Por supuesto- contesto tomando descaradamente la bolsa, habitación 16, que descansen, lo siento señora acabo de entregar la ultima- subimos las escaleras ya quería tumbarme en la cama y no salir de ahí en dos meses como rayos las cosas siempre llegaban a complicárseme en tan poco tiempo, que hice yo para merecer esto, ahh si, fastidiar a mi esposa el tiempo que estuvimos en howgarts, meterme con sus amigos, hacerles la vida insoportable, bla, bla, no creo que eso merezca un castigo tan grande ¿O si-¡Oye- digo molesto al ver que Blaise se acuesta en la única cama.

-¿Qué-; dice descaradamente.

-Yo quiero la cama.

-Y yo quiero la mía pero no todo se puede tener- en vez de seguir discutiendo lo empujo a un lado para poder recostarme, el no se queja.

-¿Teníamos que quedarnos con Pansy toda la noche- me pregunta molesto.

Pues si yo mal no recuerdo tu no ponías muchas quejas.

-Es que la cena estaba deliciosa.

-Y la platica.

-Años de antaño- ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo, y no piensen mal no hicimos nada de lo que nos pudiéramos arrepentir o nos fuera a crucificar, solo platicamos, nos divertimos se preguntaran ¿Por qué no se lo dije a Hermione-Bien inténtenselo decir a su pareja que van a salir con una chica mientras esta embarazada y aunque solo estes casado con ella ya vieron como le fue a Blaise.

Francamente no se como la esposa de Blaise puede vivir con este sin volverse loca, además de que ronca, habla en sueños y patea, me tiro de la cama tres veces finalmente decidí acostarme en el suelo, no recuerdo que en el colegio hiciera tanto escándalo posiblemente no lo escuchaba porque llegaba muy cansado, fuera cual fuera la razón, como me gustaría tener algo para meterle en la bocota, pero que mmm…. Ese calcetín me parece bien haber Blaise un ronquido mas y….

Blaise se levanto de golpe al sentir algo dentro de su boca, cuando fin logro escupir el calcetín y respirar con tranquilidad me voltea a ver con furia, ahora me encuentro en el suelo hasta dormido pega feo.

-¡Malfoy- me grita ups… talvez me pase desde la escuela que no me llama por mi apellido.

-Si- dijo haciéndome el inocente, siempre me funciona.

Te voy a matar- y se lanza a mi o mas bien sobre mi cuello olvide que mi encanto solo funciona con las mujeres. Trato de quitarmelo de encima sin mucho éxito ¿Dónde aprendió a pelear?

-Bro… ma- dijo siendo incapaz de decir una frase completa- ma.. nos.. qui… ta- y esta vez soy yo quien me incorporo para tratar de recuperar el aire perdido.- idiota.

-Idiota tu casi me matas- dice molesto.

-Mira quien habla.

-Tu empezaste- bueno eso es cierto.

-Quien te manda roncar tanto.

-No es mi culpa.

-Si, si.

En la mañana cada quien partió para su casa a tratar de solucionar el asunto yo en lo particular sin mucho éxito, hermione ni me dejo abrir la boca, me recordó a nuestra época de estudiante, donde la veía ordenando a sus amigos y ellos parecían mansos corderitos haciendo caso al lobo, ahora los compadezco porque yo estoy en la misma situación, porque hablar con ella cuando esta enojada es peor que hablar conmigo cuando yo lo estoy y eso que yo doy miedo. Me saco de la casa a patadas prácticamente hasta el elfo tuvo el descaro de cerrarme mi propia puerta en mis narices, pero ya las pagara.

Me dirijo a la oficina cansado abatido al abrir la puerta me encuentro a Blaise con el aspecto que yo ahora tendría si me viera en el espejo.

-¿Qué tal te fue- pregunto sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

-Tu que crees.

-Seguramente igual que a mi, esto me esta molestando.

-Tu crees que a mi no, me voy a volver loco.

-Creí que ya lo estabas.

-Ja, ja, payaso.

-Me rindo- digo dejándome caer en el sillón.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Eso creo.

-Señor Malfoy- oigo la voz de mi secretaria desde afuera.

-Adelante- digo cansado.

-Lo buscan.

-Di que no estoy.

-Pero….- me le quedo mirando con mala cara, pero para mi desfortunio aprendió a no temerme como lo hace otra gente muy selecta por cierto.

-¿Quién es?

-Una señorita Pansy Parkinson- genial ahí esta la causante de todos mis problemas.

-Hazla pasar- minutos después una chica rubia entra a mi despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola- nos saluda con emoción- ¿Por qué esas caras- tan mal estamos para que ella con lo despistada que solía ser se de cuenta.

-Te lo pondré así nos echaron de nuestras casas.

¿Quiénes- talvez de todo lo despistada no se le a quitado por completo.

-Nuestras esposas.

-¿Por qué?

-Principalmente porque últimamente hemos llegado bastante tarde a nuestras casa sin dar explicaciones.

-Es por mi culpa- DIn, din, din, la campana suena y el premio es para Pansy -Parkinson.

-Eso creo, tiene la rara idea que los engañamos- dice Blaise.

-Me pregunto porque.

-Soy yo o juro que en esa ultima frase usaste un tono sarcástico.

-Por supuesto- dijo sentándose en el escritorio.

-¿Porque?

-Chicos ustedes no eran ningunos santos si mal no recuerdo.

-Yo era un lindo ángel- dice Blaise haciéndose el inocente.

-Eso díselo a tu madre.

-Ja, ja.

-Vamos como esperan que sus esposas confíen en ustedes sabiendo las fichitas que eran.

-Vamos yo nunca engañe a mis novias.

-Tu no tuviste novias Draco solo aventurillas. Y tu Blaise le seguiste muy de cerca los pasos.

-Entonces señorita experta que hacemos.

-Déjenmelo a mi.

-Que planeas hacer Pansy.

Ya veras, ya veras- dice mientras sale del lugar, me pregunto que planeara.

-No lo se Draco pero conociéndola.

-Blaise estas pensando lo mismo que yo- digo algo dudoso, cuando Pansy intenta ayudar por lo general termina metiendo la pata y si lo que pienso es verdad.

-Eso creo- dice poniéndose de pie- ¡Detenla- me grita y ambos salimos para tratar de alcanzarla pero desafortunadamente ya no esta.

Por segunda vez en el día intento ingresar a mi casa pero esta vez me informa que hermione no esta y como no tengo intenciones de quedarme a esperarla con esas sospechosas nubes sobre mi cabeza me regreso a la oficina.

-Hola Draco, ¿Qué tal te fue?

-No estaba y a ti.

-Tampoco estaba.

Entonces nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, Pansy fue a hablar con nuestras esposas por lo tanto ya me quede sin esposa, casa y sin un hijo que todavía no nace.

-Y yo sin esposa, casa y una hija genial, genial- dice molesto y no es para menos.

-¿bien Draco donde dormiremos hoy?

-Te puedo asegurar que no donde anoche- dije y menos contigo pensé, por lo que no nos quedo de otra que hospedarnos en un hotel mucho mas elegante que el de anoche, no se como no pensé en ello.

Me tumbe en mi cama pensando en las posibles soluciones para arreglar esto pero nada gerente me salía a flote así que preferí dormirme haber si de milagro me llegaban las ideas a la mente.

**Continuara.**

Hola, se que me tarde en actualizar y que el capitulo no esta que digamos Waw pero es por el momento así que no me culpen, please.

Gracias a:

**Hitomi Felton****lesly****Meilin2****tyson violador****Meridiana****, Venix14, ****Nice-Girl**

Por sus fantásticos Review.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Síndrome de Couvade.**

**Capitulo 9**

El café Night Blue era uno de los mas concurridos de las señoras de alta sociedad, siendo Pansy Parkinson quien era no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de aprovechar su visita para pasar por ahí y de paso arreglar el asunto que en un principio la había traído a ese lugar, dejo la taza de café al ver a la mujer de pelo castaño venir acompañada de otra de cabello negro.

-Señora Malfoy, señora Zabbini, por aquí- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para llamar su atención, ambas mujeres se miraron y dirigieron al lugar donde estaba la rubia- siéntense por favor- dijo cortésmente.

-¿Usted es quien nos mando llamar?- pregunto dudosa, sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo.

-Si así es.

-¿Y quien es usted?- pregunto Hermione alzando la ceja, bastante intrigada por que ambas mujeres recibieran esa nota.

-¿Granger no me recuerdas?- Hermione entrecerró los ojos, si se le hacia conocida esa cara pero aun no lograba descifrar de quien era.

-Pansy Prkinson ¿No?- dijo Mairo sorprendida- Blaise tiene un Album de fotos y ahí sale usted, si, si la recuerdo era e Slytherin.

-Es cierto- confirmo la rubia sonriente, lo cual no le causo la mínima gracia a la castaña quien tenia una ligera idea de a donde iban las cosas.

-¿Es por nuestros esposos?- pregunto, temiéndose la respuesta.

-Así es.

-¿Con usted han estado estos días?- pregunto alarmada la señora Zabbini.

-Si- el color rojo estaba subiendo a las caras de amabas señoras y no precisamente por estar sonrojada o avergonzada, talvez si un poco de lo segundo pero mas que nada enojada.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo Mairo tratando de controlar su furia.

-Momento, señoras que no es nada de lo que piensan- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿A no? Por eso nuestros esposos llegan tarde a casa y sin explicación alguna- dijo Hermione, controlándose para no gritar, hacer escenas no era parte de su personalidad y definitivamente no iba a empezar ahora, talvez solo ahorcaría a la rubia pero no haría escenas, no definitivamente no.

-Claro que no, ¿Por quien toman a sus esposos?- pregunto sorprendida pero luego se callo- bien olviden lo ultimo, no son una fichita de Dios pero, denles crédito son hombres reformados.

-Me quiere decir entonces que estuvieron haciendo todo la noche.

-Hablando- contesto serenamente.

-¿En verdad quiere que le creamos que solo estuvieron hablando?

-Pues si no veo el problema, yo soy una mujer comprometida y no tengo intenciones de engañar a mi novio y dudo que sus esposos tengan intenciones de engañarlas a ustedes.

-¿Y se puede saber por que no?- Pansy las observo detenidamente ante aquella pregunta, sabia que eran testarudas pero no tanto, además de todo no las podía cuestionar, seguramente ella hubiera pensado lo mismo estando en su lugar.

-No se- dijo encogiendo los hombros- simplemente estoy segura de ello.

-Perdone si no le creemos.

-Bueno, yo dije lo que tenia que decir, cumplí con mi trabajo, de ustedes depende creerme o no- dijo sacando una moneda de su bolso y depositándolo al lado de la taza vacía.

-Les puedo asegurar que son buenos chicos, algo tontos, pero buenos chicos, se los dice alguien que los conoce bien- dijo guiñando un ojo y parándose del asiento, cuando estaba lista para marcharse se dio la vuelta- por cierto les aseguro que con ninguno de los dos tuve alguna relación que no fuera de amistad y no he hecho nada que no sea con mi actual novio- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- ¡Por cierto Hermione, felicidades!- dijo marchándose definitivamente- ambas mujeres la observaron, aun indecisas.

-¿Por qué te felicito?

-Ni idea- pero inconscientemente se llevo la mano al vientre recientemente abultado.

Ya era de noche y Blaise y yo seguíamos en el hotel, mi amigo si que estaba hecho un desastre y no precisamente por sentirse despechado, no es como en esas películas muggles donde uno se agarra a la borrachera aunque aquí también lo hacemos, el punto es que nos llegaron con un montón de quejas a la oficina y Blaise no pudo salir de ahí hasta hace unos 15 minutos los cuales lleva tirado en la cama quejándose como ancianita, yo por mi parte salí airoso, no fue una retirada digna escabullirse por los pasillos como un cobarde pero por lo menos estoy mejor que el.

-Da, bua.

-¿qué?-pregunte intrigado al no entender que quería decir.

-Gua.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué quiero agua?- grito finalmente.

-Por lo menos ahora te entiendo- dije entregándole el vaso con agua, yo tampoco estaba como para ser sarcástico.

-mmm...

-vaya estoy exhausto- dije para recibir una mirada nada agradable de Blaise- ¿Qué?- pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta.

-Creo que esta empezando a llover- comento con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo no lo creo- dije mientras me paraba, no eran gotas de lluvia sino una lechuza blanca que picoteaba la ventana.

Una hermosa lechuza blanca entro posándose sobre mi brazo, en el momento que estiro la pata le quito el pergamino.

-¿De quien es?

-En eso estoy- dije- dice... para Draco M y Blaise Z. De Pansy P.- con es basto para que Blaise recobrara fuerzas y se incorporara para tambien leer la carta.

_-Queridos chicos:_

_Se que deben estar con la mirada expectante haber que les digo, en primera deberían decir donde se hospedan._

_Volviendo a asuntos mas importantes si me conocen lo suficiente sabrán que ya hable con sus esposas, francamente no se quien es mas terco si ustedes o ellas, lo importante es que ya las cosas se aclararon o por lo menos eso creo, si eso creo, no me vean con esa cara, ya les dije que sus esposas son mas tercas que ustedes, pero lo esencial ya se aclaro, lo demás depende de ustedes._

Me tuve que marchar antes de lo previsto, por ello les escribo desde el tren, cuídense, espero verlos pronto, no se preocupen los invitare a la boda.

_Con cariño, su amiga:_

_Pansy P._

Y así terminaba la carta, sin mas.

-Blaise creo que mejor vamos a hablar con ellas- dije volteando a donde debería de estar pero ni rastro de el- ¿Blaise?- pregunte a la nada, bastante confundido.

Baje corriendo a recepción donde me informaron que hace rato un sujeto loco había bajado gritando... ¡Me perdono!- varias veces y después había desaparecido.

-Ya veo- dije al de recepción y me marche, si ese loco había ido en busca de su esposa yo iría por la mía, si antes no me sacaba a patadas.

Eran cerca de las diez cuando entre a mi casa casi a hurtadillas por si Pansy solo me estaba cuenteando. Ni rastros del elfo, que bueno por que si no... agrr...

Y de pronto me quede parado, ante mi las luces se encendieron y mi esposa me miraba con cara nada agradable desde el sillón y antes de que digiera un hola...

-Tienes 5 minutos para explicarte- me dijo y yo ni repele, ni a mi padre la había explicado todo lo sucedido en menos 5 minutos, ¿Cómo lo hice? Dios sabrá, porque yo no.

-Eso es todo- yo solo asentí con la cabeza demasiado cansado para pronunciar palabra, ella solamente cerro los ojos como siempre lo hacia cuando meditaba las cosas.

-Puedes quedarte- dijo finalmente y suelto el aire que tenia atrapado en los pulmones, lo que resulto bastante gratificante porque no me había dado cuenta que no estaba respirando- pero duermes en otra habitación.

-¿Qué? Pero ya...

-si ya me diste explicaciones pero eso no es justificación para que no me lo hubieras dicho antes- punto a su favor y sin mas se retiro.

-Pero...

-Es eso o duermes fuera, porque ni creas que se me a pasado el enojo del todo.

-Bien- dije cansado, después de todo tenia que hacer el intento. Me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes, yo debería estar en mi camita, con mi esposa, calientito y no aquí solito y abandonado, ya lo decía mi madre no te cases con alguien mas terco que tu.

-No cinco minutos mas mami- dije medio dormido al sentir que me movían.

-Señor Malfoy el desayuno esta servido.

-¿Mami?- esa definitivamente no era la voz de mi madre.

-El desayuno- entonces abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos mas grandes y saltones.

-Ahh...

-Ahhh...- grito el elfo después que yo, si el se asusto imagínense yo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- grite.

-Per..done.

-Gr... ¿Y la señora?

-La señora salió.

-¿Salió? ¿a dónde?

-Al trabajo.

-A si ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez señor- ya es tarde para ir al trabajo, además creo que Blaise se las puede arreglar solito, trate de desayunar lo mas rico posible pero no pude, una llamada de mi secretaria me interrumpió.

-Que pasa melisa- dijo molesto.

-Señor, aqui hay problemas.

-Que los arregle Blaise.

-Ese el problema.

-Eh...

-El señor Zabinni no se a parado por aquí y no me contestan en su casa, el elfo me informo que no había pasado ahí la noche.

-¿Qué?

-Y la señora.

-Tampoco esta.

-No puede ser lo mato y ahora va a ocultar las evidencias.

-¿Qué?

-No, no, nada, ya voy para allá- y dejando aun lado mi desayuno para otro día me dirigí al trabajo haber si de casualidad algo me salía bien.

Me equivoque, además de que fue un espantoso día, rodeado de gente bastante fastidiosa, y presuntuosa, si para que sepan hay gente mas presuntuosa que yo ¿Increíble, verdad? No encontré a Blaise por ningún lado, me pregunto que le gustaría en su funeral si rosas blancas o rojas, en eso estaba cuando la cabeza de Blaise apareció por la chimenea.

-Hola Draco- ¿Hola, pero que se cree?

-¿Cómo que hola? Yo te hacia muerto, aquí estamos atestados de trabajo y tu ni te apareces.

-Ayer yo me hice cargo mientras tu te desaparecías- ehh... juro que puedo encontrar una respuesta creíble- además Mairo ya me perdono así que estoy con ella, por cierto que te dijo Hermione.

-Me dijo que me perdonaba, pero no podía dormir en la cama hasta que se le pasara el enojo, y conociéndola no será hasta dentro de tres días si tengo suerte, por cierto que hiciste tu para que te perdonaran tan rápido, que yo sepa las dos tienen casi el mismo carácter.

-Si, pero yo le lleve un presente, crees que estaría lo suficientemente loco para presentarme sin nada en las manos, ni de chiste, Draco creí que eras un Slytherin.

-Lo soy.

-Pues estas dejando mucho que desear.

-Grr...

-Si, si, nos vemos.

-Oye pero yo necesito...-genial el muy... me dejo colgado ¿Y ahora?

-Señor, paso al siguiente.

-Ah, si, si- digo con resignación. Y así me paso toda la tarde

Por fin mi casa, mi amada casa, aunque esta no es mi cama pero ya es algo, Hermione no a llegado pero ya deje ago que compre de camino a casa.

Vaya estos sueños si me gustan, siento que una mano recorrer mi espalda, abro los ojos con pesar y no me encuentro con ningún elfo pero la sensación de que me acarician la espalda no a desaparecido, si ese elfo se atrevió a tocarme, yo lo...

-Draco- no puede ser, me volteo rápidamente para encontrarme con mi bella esposa acostada al lado mío.

-Me perdonas- digo sumisamente, vaya draco Malfoy si que has caído bajo.

-Lo pensare- dice mientras me besa, bueno después de todo puedo esperar un poco mas, pienso mientras continuo con el beso.

**Continuara...**

¡Hola! Yo por aquí de nuevo haber quien se acuerda de mi todavía, je, je, ya tenia bastante tiempo verdad, no tengo excusas voy muy atrasada en algunos de mis fics, pero aquí vuelvo!haber que les parece, por el momento gracias a:

**marce****Hitomi Felton****MeilinSnape****, Analí Snape, ****lesly-radcliffe****Sailor Alluminem Siren****Miss-Andreina-Snape****, Taeko, ****Selene-Lestrange****LadyVoldermort**

Por sus reviews e infinita paciencia.

P.D.1. No se sabra el sexo del bebe hasta el final.

P.D.2. Se que quieren saber si Draco le va a contar todo a Hermione pero... ya vera.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Síndrome de Couvade.**

**Capitulo 10.**

Nuevamente estábamos en aquel condenado lugar llamado San mungo ufff... no se como le gusta este lugar, sigo insistiendo en que debería ir a un consultorio privado pero Miranda no nos lo perdonaría. bueno se han de preguntar que si a estas alturas Severus ya esta enterado, pues si Miranda no se pudo quedar callada, aunque ella perjura que no dijo ni pio eso solo deja como sospechosos a todos los amigos de mi esposa, algunos de ellos siguen trabajando en el colegio, bola se chismosos, por lo menos Severus no me hizo nada.

Señores Malfoys, pasen por favor- dice una de las ayudantes.

Gracias- responde mi esposa, yo francamente no estoy de humor para ello.

Hola chicos- saluda Miranda con una gran sonrisa, que los tres por aquí.

Adivina- digo con sarcasmo- auch- y no fue solo un golpe el que recibí.

Compórtate Draco, pareces cuarentona.

Grr...

¿Cómo has estado Hermione?

Bien.

Si, ningún malestar.

No, ninguno ¿Y tu Draco?

¿Yo que?- pregunto haciéndome el inocente, espero que no se le pase la lengua.

No nada, bien veamos, díganme quieren saber el sexo del bebe, ambos nos miramos ya conociendo de sobra la respuesta la ultima vez que venimos no pudimos saberlo por la posición del bebe.

Si-contestamos en coro.

Bien, haber si tenemos suerte.

Miren, miren, esta bostezando- dice como niña con recién adquirido juguete.

Que lindo- ¿Los bebes pueden bostezar? No tenia idea, pero que lindo se ve mi bebe, diantres espero no empezar a llorar.

Veamos, veamos, haber bebe ¿Qué eres?- eso mismo quisiera yo saber, pero si salió tan terco como su madre y tan necio como yo...- No, parece que tampoco es nuestro día de suerte- compadezco al mundo que recibirá a este niño que con ese carácter...

Yo quería saber que era...- dice Hermione algo triste.

No te preocupes Mione ya veras que pronto lo sabremos- dice, ella sin duda es otras de las pocas personas que dejo que le hablen así a mi esposa, a Severus también lo dejaría pero ni loco diría eso.

¿Entonces todo bien?- pregunto algo ansioso.

Si todo bien ¿Y díganme como les va con el cuarto del bebe, supongo que ya lo han de tener atsetado de cosas.

Pues algo así- digo recordando los presentes que recibí de mi secretaria y de alguna de mis otras empleadas, además de unos de mis empleados, me pregunto porque por lo general soy muy reservado en ese aspecto, bueno además de otros presentes que le dieron a Mione.

Me alegro mucho, bien chicos eso es todo, Hermione aquí tienes otras pociones que necesito que te tomes, tu salud y la del bebe es muy buena pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

Si.

Bueno, nos vemos chicos, cuídense- dice despidiéndose de nosotros.

Adiós- cuando salimos de ahí me sentí muy aliviado y me di a la tarea de bucear un buen lugar para comer.

Lo puedes creer Draco, en 4 meses tendremos a nuestro bebe con nosotros.

Si, el tiempo pasa volando.

Desean ordenar- nos pide el camarero.

Si, si, Hermione.

Me trae una sopa de champiñones y un filete por favor- el camarero asiente.

¿Y usted señor?

Me trae también una sopa de champiñones pero con algo de azúcar y un pescado frito con miel encima-¿Qué? ¿tengo monos en la cara, porque se me queda viendo feo y también Hermione.

¿de to..mar?- ¿Y ahora que le dio por tartamudear?

Un vino tinto.

¿Señora?

Un va..so de agua- dice, ¿qué ahora todos son tartamudos o que?

En seguida- y por fin se retira.

¿Draco te sientes bien?

Si, ¿Por qué?

Porque acabas de pedir la comida mas extraña del mundo, mas que esa vez que Miranda hablo del pescado- como que siento que mi estomago se revuelve... momento...1,2,3... no afortunadamente nada paso.

Que tonterías dices.

Pues... no se te hace raro que a todo le quieras echar azúcar, creí que la semana pasada cuando te comiste el helado con sal era por el estrés pero creo que esto ya e paso-¿Qué tenia ganas de algo salado y ese helado fue mal fabricado?

No exageras.

No.

Bien, sigo diciendo que exageras- digo dando por terminada la discusión y como ella o quiere empezar una pelea ahí dejamos el tema, cuando al fin tren la comida, el camarero me ve con una cara demasiado, mm... no se como describirlo, pero si crea que va a recibir propina, y para colmo no es el único que se me queda viendo así, además de mi esposa uno que otro que esta cerca de la mesa. Cuando salimos del restaurante me siento con fuerzas renovadas, definitivamente me hacia falta la comida, ahora hacia nuestra nueva aventura, partir hasta la casa de mis padres, creo que ahora si voy a llorara, no los hemos visitado desde que les dimos la noticia, parecían felices de tener un heredero mas pero quien sabe, con ellos nunca se sabe.

Arribamos a mi antiguo hogar y el elfo nos atiende y nos lleva hasta la sala, ja, como si no me supiera el camino, ahí hay varias fotos de mi, definitivamente soy y fui adorable, ahí una donde tengo casi un año y estoy cargado por mi padre con mi mama agarrada del brazo de el, por un momento la imagen cambia a mi y Hermione con un hijo idéntico a mi, curioso, hay otras de mi adolescencia, unas con mis padres solos y una de nuestra boda, si que se ve hermosa.

Draco, hijo- me doy la vuelta solo para recibir un gran abrazo de mi madre, me pregunto como es que tendrá tanta fuerza, me suelta finalmente y puedo respirar con normalidad, después se acerca a mi esposa, el ambiente es tenso, ambas son mujeres muy difíciles y generalmente terminan discutiendo, pero ante mi sorpresa mi madre le sonríe y tamben la abraza no tan fuerte como a mi debido a que ya tiene 5 meses.

Hermione, ¿Cómo estas?

Bien, gracias creo...- dice algo confundida por el recibimiento, porque cuando les dimos la noticia solo me felicitaron a mi.

Draco- tan entretenido estaba que no me di cuenta cuando llego mi padre, me saludo con un abrazo y hizo lo mismo con Mione- soy yo o hay gato encerrado aquí... ¡Rayos! Cronchask, lo encere, solo espero sacarlo antes que Mione se de cuenta.

Siéntense- dice mi madre- Hermione aun esta algo sorprendida, la platica transcurre entre platicas comunes y trivialidades.

Voy al baño, ahora regreso- dice mi esposa y yo espero a que se pierda de vista para empezar a interrogar.

¿Muy bien que pasa?

¿A que te refieres?- pregunta mi padre, haciendo la cara que yo pongo cuando quiero parecer inocente.

Sabes a que me refiero, y no se hagan los tontos, ¿Qué pasa?- las miradas que se dedican confirman mis sospechas.

Bien, sucede que tu madre y yo hablamos y decidimos que era mejor empezar a llevarnos bien, después de todo es la esposa de nuestro único hijo y futura madre del heredero de nuestra fortuna.

Oigan, respeto que sigo vivo- digo, esta bien que sea mi hijo pero eso no quiere decir que yo deje de serlo.

Bueno, nos entiendes, creo que ya es tiempo de llevar las cosas por la paz- dice con resignación.

Supongo.

Disculpen la tardanza.

Hermione, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunta mi madre, ella asiente- pero a solas- por lo visto mi padre tampoco tiene idea de que se trata.

Desde que salimos de la mansión Mione no me a querido decir de que hablo con mi madre pero por lo visto fue de algo bastante bueno porque no a dejado de sonreír, llegamos tarde a casa, pero bien, nos acostamos y yo espero a que Hermione duerma por completo para poder bajar a la cocina y prepararme algo rico ¿Dónde estará ese pay de calabaza y las salchichas, haber, haber, no se escondan.

Aja aquí están-y por fin puedo comer algo bueno, a ese pescado le falto miel, me pregunto donde estará la miel. Yo creí que esos antojos raros iban a ser lo peor del embarazo que equivocado estaba, aun me faltaba algo peor.

**Continuara...**

Hola, nomás algo que agregar, la contestación a sus comentarios, de los cuales vivo estan en mi profile, maña que agarre de otros autores y bastante útil debo agregar. De ahora en adelante ahí los escribiré.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Síndrome de Couvade.**

**Capitulo 11.**

Por fin un mes mas y un mes de tortura menos, esos antojos hasta a mi se me empezaron a hacer bastante raros. pero ya por fin terminaron y de paso el bebe todavía no deja saber que sexo es.

La semana después del sexto menos fue la mas tranquilas que hubiera creído y lamente haberlo pensado, tenia un buen rato viendo aquel aparato muggle y esos curiosos monos que andaban de un lugar a otro, cuando sentí que Hermione me abrazaba desde a tras y comienza a besarme el cuello, se siento muy bien y sus labios llegan a mi boca, todo parecía también cuando se acomoda para quedar arriba de mi y intento quitarme la camisa fue cuando entre en pánico y me quite lo mejor que pude.

**-**¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto sorprendida.

**-**Nada, solo que no quiero.

**-**¿Por qué?- se esta empezando a molestar.

**-**Es que- ¿Qué digo?- estas embarazada- Draco Malfoy creo que hoy con suerte y duermes en el sofá, me digo.

**-**¿Qué tiene que ver?- pregunta molesta- ¿Acaso estoy gorda?

**-**No, no, solo que no te quiero lastimar- digo.

**-**No es cierto, no es cierto- me dice con lagrimas en los ojos- Crees que estoy gorda.

**-**No para nada, Mione.

**-**¡Mione! No me llames así- dice y se marcha, puedo oír como azota la puerta, sin mas.

Genial, ahora que hice, solo le dije que no quería, y listo, cual es el problema- digo saliendo de la casa, creo que Blaise no tendrá problema para que me deje quedarme esa noche, porque Hermione no me dejara entrar al cuarto.

**-**¡Blaise!- grito una vez que aterrizo en su casa.

**-**¡Tío! tío¡tío!- una pequeña llega a mis brazos y como es mi costumbre la cargo.

**-**Hola, preciosa¿dónde esta tu papá?

**-**Fue a la tienda.

**-**¿y tu mama?

**-**En la cocina.

**-**Entonces vamos para allá- aun cargada, la llevo a la cocina y la deposito arriba de la mesa, luego me subo yo.

**-**Hola, Mairo- saludo, sobresaltándola.

**-**¡Draco!- ¿Qué haces por acá?- pregunta.

**-**Pues venia a pedirte algo- si ya se que se lo iba a pedir a Blaise pero después de todo ella es la mera, mera.

**-**¿Qué es?- pregunta confundida.

**-**¿Me preguntaba si me puedo quedara a dormir esta noche en tu casa?

**-**¿Por qué, te peleaste con Hermione.

**-**Si.

**-**¿Por qué?- hago un movimiento con la cabeza para señalarle a Ann dándole a entender que no quería que me oyera.

**-**Ann, porque no traes lo que hiciste ayer en la escuela para enseñárselo al tío Draco- no necesito mas persuasión para saltar desde donde estaba y subir a su cuarto corriendo- ¿Bien que paso?

**-**Pues- realmente me daba algo de vergüenza hablar sobre el tema, después de todo no acostumbro a hablar de esto como si hablará de la televisión- yo... Hermione... sexo... entiendes- ni yo me haba entendido pero esperaba que con su sexto sentido de mujer ella si lo hiciera.

**-**Quisiste tener sexo con Hermione y ella no quiso- vaya que calor hace aquí, a cuantos grados estaremos.

No, no, al revés.

**-**Oh...- dice exagerando las facciones de su cara y secándose las manos que minutos antes estaban en el lavabo.

**-**Es todo lo que vas a decir.

**-**No, solo que me resulta bastante curioso.

**-**Y a mi demasiado frustrante.

**-**¿A que le tienes miedo?

**-**¿Miedo, yo? No veo el porque- digo poniendo mi mejor cara de ofendido.

**-**Por hacerle daño- vaya que palabras mas sabias.

**-**Talvez...

**-**Ves, a Blaise le paso lo mismo, solo que a el se le paso.

**-**Así como así.

**-**Pues no, pero las hormonas mandan a la razón- si que sabia es, pero sigo teniendo miedo.

**-**Puede ser, pero eso no le quita lo...- como lo digo para que no suene ofensivo.

**-**Raro- palabras correctas- lo se, pero es algo normal no tienes porque asustarte, pero si no quieres, háblalo con ella.

**-**Pero se a va enojar.

**-**Si- gran ayuda- pero es necesario, amenos que quieras quedarte a vivir aquí.

**-**Ehh... mejor voy a hablar con ella.

**-**Tío...- mi sobrina llega saltando como loca con algo en sus manos.

**-**¿Qué es?- no me responde solo me sonríe, y me entrega un papel.

**-**Eres tu, la tía Herm...- tiene problemas para pronunciar el nombre de mi esposa pero no la culpo.

**-**¿Y este niño?- pregunto.

**-**Es mi primito- dice con una sonrisa, si es su primo quiere decir que es... mi hijo, es un niño rubio y de ojos café- es tuyo tío.

**-**Gracias- digo sinceramente, no sabia que se sintiera tan bien, conocer mi hijo, sonriendo me agacho para cargarla y besarle le frente- te invito un helado.

**-**Si, si- grita llena de emoción.

**-**Creí que ibas a hablar con Mione.

**-**Lo voy hacer, pero algo que me de valor no me haría mal- digo tratando de salvarme de lo inminente por lo menos algún tiempo.

**-**Lo se, pero... esta bien- dice con resignación- pero no se tarden.

**-**No, mama- repetimos los dos en coro para luego echarnos a reír.

**-**Volvemos en una hora- digo sabiendo que eso no es posible conociendo la fascinación de ella por el helado y la mía.

La llevo a una heladería muggle, debo admitir que ahí tienen helados deliciosos, a mi me encanta ir y a ella también, y no esta de mas decir que me aparecí porque sobre el volante no vuelvo a estar mas porque estudia en una escuela muggle a petición de Mairo, no es que la niña no sea una bruja solo que dice que así aprenderá mas, creo que Hermione también va a querer esto para nuestros hijos, después de todo ella es la que dio la idea en primer lugar.

**-**Llegue a casa después de un tiempo bastante largo y unos helados, que ahora me arrepiento de haber comido demasiado rápido.

**-**¿Dónde estabas?- esa voz o suena nada dulce seguramente sigue molesta.

**-**Por ahí- digo haciéndome el inocente.

**-**¿Solo?

**-**No.

**-**Con Blaise.

**-**No.

**-**¿Con quien?- creo que este jueguito se me va a salir de las manos, mejor digo la verdad sino voy a terminar muerto.

**-**Con Ann.

**-**¿Qué Ann?- vaya cuando esta celosa si que se cierra.

**-**Con nuestra sobrina, en la heladería- digo, n parece muy convencida¿Por qué cuando digo la verdad nadie me cree? Que incomprendido soy.

**-**Hmm...- si no me cree, pero ya no me ve con ojos asesinos.

**-**¿Tenemos que hablar?- digo armándome de valor y dispuesto a decir la verdad.

**-**¿qué sucede?

**-**Bueno yo...- y así empiezo, diciendo todo lo que Mario me a dicho o mejor dicho me obligo a comprender pero es algo, me tarde mas de media hora lo que puede decir en 15 minutos, pero no podían esperar mucho de mi, digan que de perdido dije algo.

Algo bueno salió de esa conversación, Hermione desistió del intento de acoso contra mi, vaya eso si sonaba gracioso, yo Draco Malfoy siendo acosado, si todavía estuviera en la escuela me la pasaría llorando pero de la risa.

**Continuara...**

Hi, 2 puntos importantes:

1.- ¡Ya pude poner los condenados guiones hijos de su ... (Perdón fue la exaltación) para quien todavía tenga problemas con estos al subir su fic, solo pongan en negrita cada guión que quieren que se vea y listo.

2.- Los Reviws para quien todavía no los encentra se van a donde esta mi nick, ¨SBM-Angie¨ en azul ahí aparece una mini biografía mía y mas abajo la contestación a sus RW.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Sindrome de Couvade.**

**Capitulo 12.**

Octavo mes, creí que lo del sexo había sido lo peor pero no me prepare para enfrentar a un montón de mujeres locas, mas de lo que yo esperaba. Ahí me entere de lo que estuvieron hablando mi mama y Hermione, nada mas y nada menos que de una bienvenida para el bebe y eso que todavía ni llegaba, bueno en vez de una fueron tres, la primera que realizo mi madre y de la cual como hombre no debía asistir, pero hubo un pequeño problemita, los meseros se desparecieron sin decir mas. ¿Dónde se metieron? De eso me entere mas tarde.

Pero ese día Blaise y yo fuimos los que perdieron y mas tomando en cuenta al a cantidad de gente que invito mi madre, en las cuales afortunadamente no estaban incluidas Potter y Wesley, pero si Miranda y Mairo, mi sobrina iba de un lugar a otro interrumpiendo mi tarea y mas de 3 veces casi me mato, mujeres de sociedad que yo ya creía tres metros bajo tierra, con sus elegantes vestidos y es que solo era una fiesta para el bebe, pero vaya regalos, bien tacañas, aunque una que otra si me sorprendió, mas tomando en cuenta que son señora de " Sangre limpia " pero claro lo barberas no se les quita, como ella es una de las integrantes del Winzard de los mas jóvenes en siglos y no es para menos ella es la mejor y no lo digo solo porque es mi esposa sino la pura verdad, sirvo el plato a la misma señora en lo que lleva la fiesta, todo decorado de verde, después de todo es un color neutro, también el rojo, pero mi madre es mi madre, Blaise ya se ve cansado y mas que nada asustado, serán casadas las señoras pero rabo verdes también y hablando de eso espero conseguir una crema para este dolor de pompas que me causaron por tanto pellizco. Los juegos de mesa no se hicieron esperar y por un momento pudimos descansar.

**-**Oye Draco ¿Y tu papa?

**-**¿por qué?

**-**Porque el se escapo y nosotros estamos aquí, yo solo vine a dejar a mi esposa no a servir de mesero.

**-**Yo también solo vine a dejarla y mírame- digo molesto- Creo que mi papa ya se temía que algo así podía suceder porque cuando llegue salio corriendo.

**-**Que raro- yo solo me encojo los hombros sin darle importancia, después de todo son casualidades de la vida.

**-**mmm...

**-**mesero- llama una señora regordeta.

**-**Te toca- digo rapidamente.

**-**Estas loco, te toca a ti.

**-**Que no- digo, es una de las mas toconas que pueden existir y yo con ella no regreso.

**-**Ann- llama Blaise.

**-**¿Qué papi?- pregunta dejando su juego.

**-**Mira vas con esa señora y le preguntas que quiere y luego me dices te lo doy y se lo entregas ¿Si?

**-**mmm...- parece meditarlo pero al fin sonríe.

**-**Si- uff... de la que me salve- pero quiero una caja de ranas de chocolate.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Eso o vas tu- vaya niñita, digna sobrina mía y una futura Slytherin.

**-**Pero... esta bien- ella solo sonríe y se va a ser el encargo.

**-**Vaya hija la tuya.

**-**Ni me lo digas.

**-**Solo espera que tenga 16 y ya veras.

**-**Por eso la voy a meter en un internado de mujeres- yo solo suelto una carcajada, ante la imagen, conociéndola eso va a ser imposible, sin querer un escalofrió recorre mi espalda imaginándome lo que me puede pasar si tengo una niña, pero por otro lado al ver a Ann tan alegre y traviesa, resulta que me agradaría.

**-**Draco- llama mi madre.

**-**¿Qué?- digo mostrando mi cara de enojado.

**-**Lo siento cariño, pero ya no pude conseguir a nadie, en estas fechas todo mundo esta muy ocupado- dice dandome un beso en la mejilla.

**-**Si, si.

**-**Ya hijo, te prometo que te recompensare.

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**¿Y a mi?

**-**Oye es mi madre- digo por ser tan entrometido.

**-**A ti también Blaise- dice.

**-**Ahora chicos...- No me gusta para nada ese tono.

A servir el postre- dice de lo mas sonriente y antes de que me niegue desparece.

**-**Bueno señoras- oigo que dice mi madre- esto casi esta llegando al final por lo que quiero decir unas palabras- se oye al montón de viejas arguenderas decir "Que hable" y eso que ya digo que iba a hablar- Esta fiesta sin duda es para darle la bienvenida a mi futuro nieto o nieta- varias risitas se escuchan- por eso aquí mi cuñada dirá unas palabras- dice sonriente, eso se ve que no se lo esperaba pero aun así se para.

**-**Bueno, solo quiero agradecerle a todas ustedes (personas que ni conozco) por su asistencia y su hermosos regalos y a mi agradecer a mi suegra por esta hermosa fiesta- y al concluir se oyen los aplausos, pero mi madre continua.

**-**Y como veo que ya les están sirviendo el postré- dice mirándonos por un momento, para cerrar con broche de oro, ven hija- dice conduciendo a Hermione hasta una silla en el centro del salón, yo no alcanzo a escuchar lo que le dice pero Hermione abre los ojos muy grandes- ¡Música!- grita, poco común en ella y de la nada empiezan a salir varios hombres esta por demás decir que no andaban muy cubiertos- las luces se apagaron, para luego volver a encenderse pero ahora esos, no traían mas que unos calzoncillos negros y estaban muy, pero muy cerca de mi y recalco mi esposa.

**-**Vamos Draco no te pongas celoso- me dice Blaise con tono burlon pero pronto se calla al ver que los monigotes se van moviendo de un lugar a otro entre las viejas locas que van gritando y justamente uno de ellos se para o mejor dicho casi se sienta sobre Mairo.

**-**Decías- ahora soy yo quien trata de detenerlo. Al fin la tortura se termina y las viejas porque no tengo otra forma de llamarlas, se van hasta quedar vació el lugar con excepción de nosotros, mi esposa, mi madre, Miranda y Mairo y por supuesto Ann.

**-**Narcisa, la fiesta estuvo genial, tienes que darme el nombre de la compañía- dice miranda con una sonrisita.

**-**Claro.

**-**Oigan, ya nos podemos ir- digo molesto y no planeo ocultarlo.

**-**Si, si, ya nos vamos- dice mi madre muy alegre.

**-**Madre¿Por qué contrataste a esos tipos?

**-**Bueno, necesitábamos entretenimiento- ¿Entretenimiento, ja.

**-**Vamos Draco, no es para que te enojes- dice Miranda.

**-**Para enojados estoy yo.

**-**¿Tu porque?

**-**Porque, crees que soy de piedra o que, yo aquí matándome y tu pretendes que ignore que estuviste de coqueta con ese- bien voy a hacer lo mismo que hizo mi sobrina, doy unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y de paso voy avisando a San Mungo que ahí les va otro paciente y por lo visto el también ya se dio cuenta porque retrocede.

**-**Blaise Zabbini - Oh…. Se avecinan los problemas- ve a ver quien te da asilo esta noche porque yo no, y de paso vas pensando en como disculparte por tu ofensa- y agarra a Ann, ya sin despedirse.

**-**Adiós, papi, tios- dice Ann mientras Mairo la lleva cargada, ella ya esta acostumbrada a este tipo de espectáculos y no solo porque sus padres los hacen sino que Hermione y yo también.

Hermione , Miranda y mi madre se retiran a recoger las cosas que quedaron mientras Blaise y yo nos quedamos solos.

**-**Tuve suerte verdad- dice cuando nos encontramos solos.

**-**Mucha- confieso, por lo general ya le hubiera plantado una muy merecida cachetada, por suerte el se me adelanto, yo por poco y le reclamo a Hermione y soy yo el que termina fuera de casa.

**-**Nos regresamos a nuestra casa, luego de que Blaise se marchara, con la intención de hacer cambiar de opinión a Mairo, que dudábamos que iba a conseguir algo, arrinconamos la mayoría e las cosas demasiado cansados para ponernos a acomodar todo. Dos días después me entere de dos cosas muy importantes.

1.-Mairo había perdonado a Blaise pero al pobre le salio mas caro de lo que se lo esperaba, un restaurante muy lujoso, un recorrido por las tiendas mas caras del país, caminar de rodillas todo un show, lo que me resulta bastante curioso si cuando sucedió lo del supuesto "engaño" no pidió tanto, definitivamente las mujeres son bastante difíciles de descifrar.

2.-Ya supimos que rayos paso con los dichosos meseros, resulta que mi padre, necesitaba ayuda en una reunión que tenia y le robo los meseros a mi mama antes de que ella se percatara, haciéndoles creer a la compañía que el era quien los había contratado, desde ese momento mi mama decidió volver a utilizar su apellido de soltera cuando fuera a encargar algo.

La segunda experiencia que tuve acerca de una fiesta para un bebe que todavía ni nacía fue una semana después cuando mi "Querida suegra" se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta de esas, afortunadamente el día que hizo mi madre ella no pudo ir sino todavía se estaría burlando de mi.

Había globos decorando todo el jardín del lugar, tanto rosas como azules y sillas amontonadas además de un gran pastel, que porque negarlo se me antojo, mi suegro me saludo cortésmente pero mi suegra apenas y me pelo, pero que bueno porque ni siquiera yo quería que me saludara, varias mujeres, que no conocía aparecieron en la reunión y parecería que soy irresistible porque me saludaron sin siquiera conocerme, Blaise apareció ahí media hora después junto con Mairo y Ann todos tenían puesto ropa muggle, hasta yo, también apareció Potter y Weasley las esposas, decidimos desaparecernos lo mas pronto posible antes de que termináramos como la servidumbre nuevamente, pero mi suegro tenia otros planes, nos invito a ver un partido soccker o era choker creo que se llama así realmente no le puse mucha atención al principio hasta que empezaron los golpes, si resulto divertido, me asome por la ventana haber si no salían nuevamente esos sujetos pero no, todavía mi suegra era de esas mujeres conservadoras, fue una tarde tranquila, hasta que decidieron traer al padre del futuro bebe, todavía no averiguo quien fue la chismosa que les informo que estaba en la casa pero cuando lo haga...

En fin me llevaron, literalmente a rastras me hicieron participar en un juego donde tenia que cambiar a un muñeco un supuesto pañal sucio y perdí, mas que todo fue porque el muñeco termino sin cabeza y varias mujeres alarmadas con el futuro padre, mi mama solo se rió de mi, Blaise mas que nadie y Hermione solo me sonrió.

Odio, odio, odio y mas odio a mi suegra, donde están los mortifagos asesinos cuando se necesitan, anduve de muy mal humor todo lo que resto de ese día, pero aun falta enfrentarme a algo peor aun montón de mujeres jóvenes y con hormonas a todo lo que dan, además de una organizadora por demás loca.

Luna lunática y Ginebra borracha, la última y tercera fiesta de mujeres a la que vuelvo a asistir así me parta un rayo, esas locas si son peligrosas y mas si Mairo y Miranda andan cerca y eso que ella ya es una mujer adulta¡Esta loca! Lo juro, en vez de fiesta parecía hotel de paso me tuvieron encerrado todo el tiempo, nuevamente trajeron a sus monos bailarines y ellos si que estaban asustados, mejor dicho espantados, los pobres ya ni pidieron su paga estaban mas interesados en salir huyendo que tener dinero. Se que soy irresistible pero tratar de violarme ¡Violarme! Quiero llorar, deberían prohibirle a las mujeres beber, son un peligro ebrias, por suerte Hermione en estos momentos no puede beber que si no, no creerán que es una santa también tiene sus manías, pero solo conmigo. En lo que me quede ¡AH si! Las locas, daban miedo, cuando los muchachos se escaparon fueron tras de mi, ya ni sabían quien era, hasta Severus tuvo que salir corriendo, Blaise no se quedo atrás y Potter y Weasley nos siguieron los pasos muy de cerca, mejor debi haber mandado al elfo por ella, cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco (Esto sucedió hasta que atraparon a un chico que solo vendía seguros y lo desnudaron prácticamente, le tuvimos que borrar la memoria por suerte era un muggle no hay nadie que le lance un contra hechizo, aunque si se va a sorprender cuando encuentre su ropa hechas garras.)

Desde ese momento no e vuelto a ir a una reunión como esa, prefiero enfrentarme al señor tenebroso que a las locas. Severus y Blaise parecen estar de acuerdo conmigo o por lo menos eso me dieron a entender en nuestra ultima reunión de " Hombres" tomando en cuenta que estábamos en la casa de Severus y Miranda andaba rondando por ahí y también Erika, eh... ¿Que quien es? Pues haber si no se van para atrás, ella es la hija de Snape, si como lo oyen, la hija, una chica bastante alegre como miranda pero cuando se enoja, rayos parece que estuvieras viendo a Snape en persona, una muchacha de 20 años e hija única por lo tanto la consentida y la que va a enviar a Snape a Azkaban si no le deja de espantar a los novios porque gracias a Merlin salio tan linda como su madre. Ahora volviendo a los temas de hombres, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es resignarnos porque no podemos hacer nada en contra de nuestras esposas, porque nos iría peor.

Terminaron nuestras platicas sin llegar a ningún lado, era mejor no correr riesgos de abrir la boca de mas frente a esas dos chismosas y para que engañarnos todas las mujeres lo son, si como lo ven, lo son, ahora me pregunto donde habrá escondido Severus la supuesta carta de amor que le envió a Miranda, cuando eran novios, en verdad en una platica de esas chismosas te puedes enterar de todo tipo de cosas, como que a Blaise le gustaba dormir desnudo, pero desde que una araña le pico el trasero no ha vuelto a hacerlo, o que Severus, tiene una obsesion por los dulces, según me entere por culpa de Dumbledore.

**Continuara….**

Ahora estamos muy cerca del final… me alegro, porque ahora que ya tengo por decirlo asi un trabajo no remunerado, monetariamente, y no sean mal pensados, me refiero a la satisfacción de ayudar. Ya saben donde estan sus contestaciones si…

Recuerden…

Click…. En mi nombre, donde esta mi Profile y allí sus contestaciones a sus bellos RW.

**Por cierto este es el Penultimo Capitulo. SNIFF...**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Síndrome de Couvade.**

**Capitulo 13.**

No hay nada mas alucinante ni vergonzoso que desmayarte el día de nacimiento de tu bebe, no lo pude evitar era la primera vez que veía sangre, bueno no s cierto en la Guerra hubo mucho mas pero es muy diferente estar defendiendo tu vida que ver a tu pareja sufrir. No tardaron mucho en despertarme, justo a tiempo para ver el nacimiento de Remmy Darikson Malfoy Granger. Un bebe de cabello rubio con chinos bastante definidos y ojos azul-grisáceos, todo un Malfoy bastante guapo.

**-**Y como era de esperarse llegan las visitas amontonadas.

**-**¿Que fue?- pregunta emocionada Ginebra.

**-**Habla Malfoy- y aquí su adorado hermano.

**-**Un varón- digo sin poder evitar ocultar mi orgullo ante el hecho.

**-**Podemos pasar a verla- estoy apunto de contestar que no, pero Miranda como siempre tan oportuna.

**-**Claro- y con esa simple palabra siento que me empujan Ginebra, Mairo, Luna y Mi madre y mi adorada suegra y yo termino en el suelo, para mi sorpresa Potter me tiende la mano y yo acepto.

**-**Felicidades- me dice con una sonrisa y no se porque le creo.

**-**Gracias.

**-**Y dinos como se llama.

**-**Remmy Darikson Malfoy Granger- digo sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa al mencionar el nombre.

**-**Felicidades hijo- dice mi padre dándome una palmada en la espalda que casi me tira.

**-**Gracias- digo sobandome el hombro inconscientemente.

**-**Tío…- grito una voz chillona, acompañada de una mujer de cabello negro, además de un niño pelirrojo.

La niña se aventó sobre su tío y si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Draco ya estaria en el suelo.

**-**Hola Ann- dijo una vez que estuvo a salvo.

**-**Ya nació, ya nació- repetía una y ora vez, definitivamente no le vuelvo a dar café.

**-**Si- digo bajándola, esta allá….- digo señalando el cuarto y antes de que diga adentro ya desapareció.

**-**Hola Erika- saludo.

**-**Hola Draco- saluda- mama me digo que fue un niño, felicidades.

**-**Gracias- digo y creo que me voy a cansar si todo el santo día sigo dando las gracias. Y no me equivoque, llegaron y llegaron personas, los Weasley, el papa de Hermione, Nerville, incluso Severus y ni que decirse de los empleados míos y de mi esposa, finalmente en la noche pudimos quedarnos solos, ella allí recostada descansando y a su lado mi hijo, además de varios arreglos florales, regalos y muñecos de peluche.

**-**Hola- saludo sentándome a su lado, ella abre los ojos, se ve cansada, no la culpo ella hizo la mayor parte del trabajo aunque, tener que aguantar esos malestares no es nada fácil y quien diga lo contrario tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

**-**Hola- saluda, se le oye cansada- es hermoso verdad- dice mirando a nuestro hijo.

**-**No, es bellísimo- digo con un orgullo nunca antes sentido.

**-**Se parece a ti- me dice, apenas puede mantener los parpados abiertos.

**-**A ti- digo besándola en la frente antes de que caiga dormida.

La mañana siguiente, fue una de las tantas que me llenaron de orgullo en mi vida, desde ese entonces.

**-**Yupi……..- grito un niño de 5 años sobre su escoba voladora. Mientras su madre lo perseguía intentando por todos los medios que se bajara.

**-**Remmy bájate, vamos no puedes andar desnudo por la casa.

**-**No- djgo en protesta cuando ya no estaba sobre su escoba sino en los brazos de un hombre vestido de negro.

**-**No baja, baja-digo disgustado pero el hombre no cedió hasta que el niño dejo de moverse- Tío…- digo con un puchero, haciendo su carita de niño bueno- a Severus no le quedo mas que sonreír y depositarlo en brazos de su madre, lo que claro no lo dejo nada conforme.

**-**Gracias Severus- dijo, deteniendo el intento de su hijo de escapar.

**-**Vamos- dijo molesta, subiendo las escaleras- los demás están en el patio- dijo antes de perderse.

**-**Vamos Severus- dijo Miranda. Al salir al patio se pudo apreciar un gran letrero con letras que cambiaban de colores y decia:  
**_" FELICIDADES Remmy Darikson Malfoy Granger"_**

**-**Severus, Miranda- siéntense- dijo contento Lucius Malfoy.

**-**Lucius, Narcisa- saludaron ambos.

**-**Llegamos temprano.

**-**Algo, no creo que tarden los demás.

**-**Y draco.

**-**Fue por el pastel.

**-**Pásamela Narcisa- digo con una gran sonrisa Miranda.

**-**Toma- dijo entregándole a su nieta de apenas un año.

**-**Hola preciosa- dijo.

Azul Zuriñe Malfoy Granger- la segunda descendiente de la novena generación de los Malfoy s, una niña rubio con hermosos caireles y ojos cafés, la adoración de su padre y abuelo, a pesar de sus escaso año de vida una excelente manipuladora, conseguía lo que quería.

**-**Tía!- la resonante voz de Ann se oyó a varios kilómetros mientras corría como loca hacia donde estaban sus tíos.

**-**¿Que pasa cielo?- pregunto Narcisa sorprendida por el escándalo.

**-**¿Te gusta mi nuevo vestido?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mostrando un vestido rosa, con tirantes y dando una vuelta para dejar en claro lo bonito que era su vestido.

**-**Es bonito, pero en ti se ve precioso- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que la de la niña se agrandara mas- ¿no crees Lucius?

**-**Claro- dijo, sin mas salio corriendo rumbo a la mansión mientras su padres se acercaban a la mesa.

**-**Hola- saludo la pareja siendo saludados de la misma manera.

**-**Y Draco.

**-**Fue por el pastel.

**-**Y Hermione.

**-**Tratando de vestir al cumpleañero- dijo con una sonrisa Narcisa al recordar el capricho de su nieto que precisamente por ser su festejo decía que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Mas tarde llegaron los demás invitados, varios Weasley para desgracia de Draco aunque los prefería a ellos que a su queridísima suegra.

Sin duda alguna fue una de las fiestas mas entretenidas según los presentes pero de las mas divertidas para los niños, el pequeño niño de los Potter, descubrió su fijación por las escobas voladoras y que a un Malfoy no se le tocan los juguetes por nada del mundo y Remmy entendió que ante todo es mejor hacerle caso a tu madre porque con ella nadie puede ni tu padre por mas que el asegure lo contrario, además que Ann, por nada del mundo se le dice fea, y el y Roberto lo aprendieron de la mala Manera, porque esa niña podría volverse una fiera completa y no le importaba nada, con tal de lograr su objetivo, ni siquiera ensuciarse su vestido nuevo y sobre todas las cosas, Ann, Roberto y Remmy aprendieron la lección mas importante del día, ni en tu cumpleaños hagas enojar a tus padre porque no se tientan el corazón para castigarte el día que cumples años y que a las hermanas menores, por nada del mundo las molestes, o a las hijas únicas porque por mas que te quiera tu padre su nena, es su nena y aunque ella haya tenido la culpa a ti siempre te culpan, una lección que Roberto Weasly no iba a olvidar.

**-**Chismosa- decía molesto alejándose de su padre junto a su hermana menor.

**-**Tu empezaste- dijo segura, de sus palabras, con escasos.

**-**Vamos- grito Remmy, llamando a sus primos- la foto- ellos solo corrieron para ponerse en posición.

**-**Listos digan Queso- dijo contento Ernesto Ferraws.

**-**Queso- gritaron los que ya podían hablar con mas claridad.

_De izquierda a derecha…._

July y Robert Weasley de 4 y 9 años, mientras el mayor toma de la mano a su hermanita y ambos sonrien saludando a su lado, Richard Potter, un niño de 2 años que no sabia que pasaba y solo miraba de un lado a otro buscando a su madre, pero sosteniendo a su pequeño hermano de esasos dos meses, luego Ann Zabinni de 9 años cargando mas que contenta a su primita Azul Malfoy de casi 1 año y lego a Remmy Malfoy sosteniendo de la mano a Andrea Ferraws de 3 años, nieta de Severus, ambos sonreian saludando a la camara como casi todos. Mientras sus padre y abuelos los observaban como solo ellos podían.

_De eso casi 10 años…._

Cierro al álbum de fotografías con pesadez, que momentos aquellos donde pensábamos teníamos el control de la situación, ahora con adolescentes solo es un gran dolor de cabeza, me levanto del sillón, en verdad estoy cansado, miro el reloj que marca las 9 en punto, me dirijo a la cocina, con la intención de tomar algo para los nervios.

Es increíble lo rápido que se va el tiempo, yo Draco Malfoy, el mejor, guapo, inteligente y astuto, todo espectáculo, termine casado, con hijos y empresario, claro que lo guapo, inteligente y astuto no lo he perdido, yo el que sentía tener el control del mundo, me doy cuenta que no es asi.

**-**Draco- me llama, mi esposa.

**-**Si- digo- sirviéndome un vaso de agua.

**-**Que haces- me pregunta.

**-**Tomando agua- digo sin muchas ganas.

**-**Desde hacer unos días andas muy raro que pasa.

**-**Nada.

**-**Vamos…- insiste.

**-**Hermione, crees que estoy viejo- digo, temiendo la respuesta, ella me observa sorprendida y parpadeando con incredulidad y luego se echa a reír¿porque esto se me hace conocido?

**-**Que tonterías dices- pregunta después de revolcarse en el piso de pura risa.

**-**Lo que oyes.

**-**Oh.. Draco- odio que haga como si yo no entendiera nada.

**-**Oh… Nada, dime que piensas.

**-**Que tanto trabajo te esta afectando.

**-**Mione.

**-**Esta bien, Draco estas en plena juventud porque dices esas cosas- Le muestro el Album, donde están todas las fotos de nosotros y nuestros hijos e invitados no deseados.

**-**Vaya que tiempos- dice con añoranza.

**-**Ni que lo digas.

**-**Draco, no estas viejo, vamos no quiero que empieces con una crisis de identidad a estas alturas.

**-**Ja, ja, ja.

**-**Es cierto, vamos- dice tomándome de la mano.

**-**Adonde vamos.

**-**Sígueme- y haciendo caso, la sigo hasta salir afuera, la suave brisa de septiembre nos llega a la cara y en el Horizonte solo se vislumbra la luna y las estrellas, ella se acerca a mi hasta recargar su espalda en mi pecho.

**-**Mione, si solo querías ver el paisaje pudiste encender el televisor.

**-**Draco, tu hubieras escogido otra vida, de haber podido- me pregunta sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

**-**No- contesto sin pensarlo un momento.

**-**Entonces de que te preocupes, envejecer es un proceso natural y nosotros todavía no llegamos a el y cuando lo hagamos estaré ahí para hacerte recordar, lo que a valido la pena- me dice, yo solo sonrió y la atraigo mas a mi para abrazarla.

Un águila se posa en el barandal y extiende su pata, nosotros nos separamos, estoy demasiado ansioso para atrverme a tomar la cara, sabiendo lo que me pasa, Hermione la toma por mi y empieza a leer.

_Queridos Papa y Mama._

_Llegamos! Sanos y salvos, tengo noticias increíbles y eso que aun ni siquiera entramos a clases._

_1.- Me toca hacer ronda con una chica llamada Yasmin de Ravenclaw._

_2.-Papa, ya me anime y le pedí a Andrea que fuera mi novia y que Crees dijo… Si! Azul aun no me cree pero no me importa._

_3.-Ann y Roberto nos visitaron, no preguntes como rayos ingresaron porque no te voy a decir, dice Ann, que esta muy contenta estudiando Medimagia y que Roberto al fin se decidio dedicarse al cuidado de Dragones, dice July que entonces va a ver muy seguido a Ann, porque como es no tarda en matarse el solito, creo que tiene razón, je, je. Por cierto sabias que Ann tiene novio desde hace dos años, me entere de casualidad mientras hablaba con July, increíble a tío Blaise le va a dar un ataque._

Y a mi también, quien se cree esa niña apenas tiene 19 años es muy joven para tener novio, cuando la vea, ya vera pero mas va haber el tipo que quiere sobrepasarse con ella grr…

Ni yo mismo creí que fuera tan sobre protector, pero aunque no sea mi hija es mi ahijada incluso con July soy bastante celoso y que ni se diga de mi hija pobre del que le ponga un ojo encima, solo espero que Remmy termine vive todo el año porque no creo que Severus le agrade la idea de que su nietecita tenga novio ni aunque sea mi hijo, de por si casi desaparece al cuñado cuando se entero que salía con su hija me da escalofríos que pueda hacer con el mió.

_4.- Richard dice que no se va a inscribir en el equipo de Quiddicht, sigue teniéndole miedo a las escobas, no se porque si toda su familia le gusta jugar ese deporte hasta la tía Ginny lo jugaba. Además dice que Adam se ha vuelto mas insoportable, dice que ya quiere entrar a la escuela que es el único que falta, bahh… hermanos menores._

Hijo creo que algo tienes que ver tu en eso, pero mejor que ni se acuerde.

_5.-y no menos importante y supongo que lo que han esperado desde el principio, pues azul, se va nada menos y nada mas que a…_

_SLYTHERIN._

_Así, que mami, me debes dos galeones._

Apostase con nuestro hijo.

Bueno el insistió que querías que yo hiciera.

**-**Ufff… No importa que tal si nos vamos a dormir.

**-**Oye draco- me dice muy melosamente.

**-**Si…- lo se me pongo en el mismo plan.

**-**Que opinas de tener otro hijo- me dice, yo solo abro los ojos sopresivamente y sin querer doy un paso atrás.

**-**No, ni hoy ni nunca.

**-**Porque- dice inocentemente.

**-**Tu sabes porque.

**-**Vamos solo son nueve mese de malestares.

-El problema es que los tengo yo no tu, sabias que cuando estaba embarazada de Azul, no pude siquiera acercarme al refrigerador por dos semanas, ni siquiera a mi comida favorita, y lo peor de todo es que subí 5 kilos- dije molesto, mientras ella comenzaba a reírse.

**-**Basta Mione.

**-**Esta bien, esta bien- decía entre risas- lo siento, pero fue divertido.

**-**para ti dije dándome la vuelta molesto, ella solo me abrazo y deje todas mis defensas, para besarla.

**-**Después de todo las cosas no habían salido tan mal en los últimos años y claro siendo quien soy no podría ser de otra forma

Recuerden, lindo, guapo, inteligete, astuto y por supuesto rico, Draco Malfoy no podría ser de otra forma. No creen, ahora después de haberse burlado de mis tragedias, fuera de mi vida personal, que tengo asuntos que arreglar con mi esposa, en la alcoba principal.

Y como prometí que este capitulo seria largo.

La nieve caía sobre la mansión Malfoy y el silencio que la inundo desde septiembre se rompía con el escándalo que provocaban los herederos de diferentes dinastías.

**-**Pido el Play Sation- grito Remmy entrando por la chimenea junto con su primo Richard.

**-**Apoyo la moción.

**-**Eso es trampa- alego July.

**-**Claro que no.

**-**Vamos, déjalo July no vale la pena, vamos a mi cuarto, para que desempaques- dijo Azul, sacando la lengua cuando paso junto a su hermano y primo.

**-**Con cuidado, Adam, deja eso, te vas a ca…

Pum…

**-**Olvídalo.

**-**Andrea, vente vamos a jugar- dijo Remmy.

**-**Lo siento pero voy con tu hermana.

**-**Como quieras- dijo molesto.

-Tio Ron¿A que horas viene Robert?

**-**Creo que para la cena. ¿Y july?

**-**Con mi hermana, reunion de chicas supongo

**-**Severus, llegas temprano.

**-**Ni que lo digas.

**-**Miranda, te obligo.

**-**No empieces- Draco me dice de manera amenazadora y por salud mental cambio de tema.

**-**Oye y Erika, esta en el hospital, le toco turno doble, llegara para en la noche y Andrea.

**-**Con Azul en su cuarto.

**-**Y Remmy.

**-**Eh… para que quieres saber.

**-**Curiosidad…

**-**Severus es mi único hijo.

**-**Es mi única nieta.

**-**También era tu única hija.

**-**Te estas yendo por mal camino.

**-**Vamos, recuerda mi único hijo.

Eres joven tendrás mas.

**-**Ni loco vuelvo a pasar por eso- digo mas que convencido,

**-**Fuera de mi camino.

**-**Vamos.

**-**No lo repetiré una vez mas, además solo voy a hablar.

**-**Eso mismo dijiste cuando dis que hablaste con **---**Ernesto y lo encontramos dos días depuse en África.

**-**Tengo entendido que es un lugar muy calido.

**-**A Mione no le va a gustar.

**-**Te mueves, se que el atlántico puede ser muy reconfortante- dice, bien depuse de todo si algo sale mal, yo lo acusare con Mione, Miranda, Erika y Andrea.

**-**Como quieras- digo haciéndome a un lado, el pasa de largo dirigiéndose a la sala del televisor y sin dar aviso ni oportunidad de que el chico se entere que esta pasando es arrastrado por un muy celoso abuelo y llevado a una habitación ante la mirada de asombro de sus primos.

**-**No va a salir vivo verdad- dice Richard.

**-**Nop- contesta su hermano.

**-**Bueno, pido la cama.

**-**Como quieras- y ambos siguen jugando, vaya primos.

Dos horas después y ante la insistencia de Andrea su abuelo al fin salio, seguido del novio de la chica que de por si era pálido, ahora era blanco.

**-**Remmy- dijo tentativamente su novia, pero el chico no respondió y solo se dirigió hasta su cuarto para no salir hasta el siguiente día, diciendo puras incoherencias.

**-**Abuelo¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto molesta su nieta.

**-**Nada, solo tuvimos una pequeña charla- dijo sin poder evitar Mostar una sonrisa de satisfacción que no traía nada bueno, y sin dar a que ella siguiera interrogando se marcho.

**-**Si le hiciste algo te voy a acusar con la abuela- Severus dudo un momento pero siguió su camino.

**-**Papa, papa, papa- grito finalmente la chica al ver que no le prestaban atención.

**-**Que sucede princesa- pregunte.

**-**Te decía que si podemos ir al cine, las chicas y yo.

**-**Si, claro.

**-**Me das dinero.

Creo que para eso te doy mesada0 dije, alzando una ceja.

**-**Pero papi…- se parece mucho a su madre, pero me parece que mas a mi.

**-**Esta bien toma- digo entregándole unos billetes.

**-**Tu hermano sigue en su cuarto.

**-**Si, no ha salido, mama esta empezando a preocuparse.

**-**Bien, creo que hablare con el.

**-**Bien, gracias papito- dice con una sonrisa angelical.

Finalmente el día de navidad llego y todos nos reunimos, para esa fecha al fin supe de que habían hablado mi hijo y Severus, pues resulta que Severus explico detalladamente todo tipo de torturas conocidas y en su mayor parte inventadas, si se le ocurría hacerle daño a su nieta. Mas o menos la misma charla que tuvimos mi suegra y yo cuando me hice novio de Hermione.

Ann al fin trajo al susodicho novio y Severus le hizo el favor a Blaise de darle una platica parecida a la que le dio a mi hijo si le hacia algo a Ann, claro agregando lo que yo y Blaise le haríamos.

Las chicas se dedicaron a la cocina, todo fue un gran alboroto y para como no les podíamos preguntar nada porque arremetían contra nosotros.

Los chicos ni que se diga, estaban en su propio mundo, ósea los video juegos.

Las niñas se la pasaron en su cuarto haciendo no se que pero prefiero no enterarme y nosotros no nos quedo mas que dedicarnos a hacer las compras navideñas un trabajo bastante difícil según mi punto de vista, trabajo que no vuelvo a hacer, si ir de compras con una mujer es pesado ir con hombres es una pesadilla.

Y la cena fue todo un caos, todo empezó cuando John, el novio de Ann, en un intento de agradar a su suegro, tiro la ensalada, sobre Adam, quien nada contento con eso le devolvió el favor, haciendo que Ann se enojara con el y le lanzara lo que quedaba de ensalada a Adam y luego todo fue una película en cámara lenta, los chicos tomando esto a juego, empezando por Remmy, lanzo a su prima pure de patatas, quien en un intento de defenderse repelido las patatas pero fueron a dar sobre Robert, quien nada conforme con el asunto regreso el ataque que fue a dar sobre July y Andrea, que molestas empezaron lazar comida a los chicos y pronto Azul se le uno y nuestro intento de calmarlos fue en vano, y pronto todos estuvimos dentro de la guerra de comida, bueno, por lo menos, yo, Blaise, Harry y Ron. Por supuesto que pronto las esposas se levantaron furiosas, después de todo les había costado gran trabajo arreglar todo, y en un dos por tres la cena-guerra se termino, con los chicos castigados y nosotros durmiendo en el sofá, pero bueno. A la mañana siguiente, los ánimos se clamaron y los regalos se hicieron presente y no pudimos evitar volver a comportarnos como niños.

Pero que mas daba, seguíamos siendo niños aunque en cuerpo de adultos.

Años mas tarde cuando Andrea y Remmy estuvieron casado y Andrea esperando su primer hijo, mi hijo sufrió, bueno los mismos problemitas que yo tuve, claro que el no tenia idea de que rayos sucedía pero no me iba a quedar en ridículo contándole todo lo sucedido.

**-**Papa, fuera de mi camino- dice empujándome para llegar al baño, momentos después lo oigo vomitar- talvez si debe decirle.

Papa! Una toalla- grita.

Voy- grito, bahh… que se entere el mismo.

**Fin.**

Por fin, termine, los RW que me dejen en este capitulo, los contestare por lo menos en 2 semanas las contestaciones estarán en mi Profile.

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo en el transcurso de la historia a todas y todos que dejaron un RW alguna vez y también a los que nomás lo leyeron.**

Inicio> 13 de Agosto del 2004.

Finalizo> 1 de Julio del 2005.

**XOXO….**

Para los que no saben que significa es: Besos y Abrazos.

Por cierto para quien quiera saber porque les puse esos nombres raros a los hijos de Draco leer en mi Profile.


End file.
